


With You

by Babettefanfic51



Category: DCU, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Break Up, Conspiracy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Matter of Life and Death, Mentors, Rescue, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers is Supergirl. Her true identity is a secret but not to James Olsen. The rest is up for speculation and I'm not immune to their attraction. It was there in the preview for all to see. I have not seen the leaked pilot. Read on. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first chapter, Kara and James are trying without success not to get too close, but it's just not possible. I'm not the only one who noticed Kara and James and so this is the result. I'm definitely looking forward to the show. I would greatly appreciate a comment/kudo/favorite; all are welcome! Read on.

[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/Mobile%20Uploads/image_zpscd9scavq.jpg.html)

My beautiful banner by HanaKT

_Chapter 1: Something More_

_Several months after Kara's debut:_

Kara Danvers had reached the pinnacle of her dreams. As Supergirl, she could finally do what she was born to do. Being on this planet among humans had taught her a lot of valuable lessons about strength, trust, honor, truth, and justice. But she still had a lot to learn, specifically about love and what it meant.

Of course, she knew about parental love, acquired from her birth parents, her foster parents, her cousin, and, of course, her foster sister. But to be in love with someone, she had never experienced that kind of profound and all-consuming emotion and she began to wonder if she ever would. Her foster parents would scoff at such a notion, but then he walked into her life.

James Olsen was the kind of person who never pulled any punches. He was kind, upfront and he was always available to talk about anything under the sun. But mostly they spoke of the big city, her abilities, her need to understand humans better, her cousin, and mostly to encourage her when she was down. Having him to go to felt right and she enjoyed their talks.

He had never given her the idea that he was interested in her. But then there were these moments when she would catch him staring at her and then she would pretend that those moments never happened. Her heart accepted it and enjoyed it, but her mind pushed it away, but she knew the truth. She liked him.

She was pulled from her thoughts when he approached her desk with a smile that would melt any woman's heart and she was a woman fully grown. "Hey," she greeted him before he could speak.

"Hey, Kara, Ummm, do you have a minute?" Jimmy asked.

She sat up straighter and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Of course, what do you need?"

"Well, I have a meeting with a reporter in about an hour. Could you order a few sandwiches, soda and maybe a cookie or two?" He gave her a smile.

She felt deflated for some strange reason. "Of course, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Kara, you're the best," he said and walked away.

After acquiring petty cash from accounting, she went to get lunch for him. But before she returned to the office, she stopped in a bookstore and picked up a present for him. She had wanted to do this ever since he had brought her the blanket. Forever grateful, she needed to do this one thing for him.

After his meeting, she stopped at his door and knocked. "Come in!" He answered the knock.

Hands behind her back, holding his present, she entered his office. "Hi, James, how did your meeting go?" She asked being a bit nosey.

"It went Okay. It was a reporter from the National City Post asking about my new job, how I liked it here, you know, stuff like that," he replied shuffling papers around pretending to be busy.

"That's great, James. You know, you are famous, after all, or did you forget?" She asked teasing him a little and waited for him to look at her.

He raised his eyes from his desk and stared at her. She was teasing him, so he had to smile. "Kara, I asked you to call me Jimmy. All my friends do." He paused. "But to answer you, no, I'm not famous, well; certainly not as famous as someone we both know."

She giggled. "I suppose not." Gathering her courage around her, she held out the present for him.

He frowned and sat up straighter. "What's that?"

"A thank you present," she replied, but he appeared to be struck dumb. "It's just to thank you for bringing the blanket, the print of my cousin, for helping me, and for welcoming me to the station. I do appreciate it." When he just sat there staring at her, she placed it on his desk. "You can open it when you get some time." She turned to go.

But he stopped her. "Kara, wait." He sighed and stood up. Walking over to her, he held it out to her. "I can't accept this. We barely know each other."

"James, I mean Jimmy, it's nothing expensive or anything, just a thank you gift." He frowned again. "Just open it, Ok?"

"Alright, I'll open it." The wrapping was lovely, a beautiful shade of blue reminding him of her eyes. Inside was a photo book, containing photographs taken during his college school days and also inside was a note. He read it out loud: "Thank you, James. I'll never be able to repay you for being my friend. Kara." He shook his head still unbelieving that she would do this for him. "But where did you get these photos?"

"I called in a favor," she replied.

He frowned. "Who did you call?"

"A friend from school," she replied, being evasive.

"Kara?" He sounded like her foster father with that tone of voice.

"I have this friend; her name is … Lucy Lane."

"Lois's sister; you know her?"

"Yes, we keep in touch." He raised an eyebrow asking for more. "She knows who I am and what I am."

"I see," he said. Glancing at the book, she came to stand beside him. She watched him closely and he seemed to enjoy it. He slowly turned the pages one after the other, truly enjoying them. Most of the photos he hadn't seen in years. He was genuinely touched. "Kara, I don't know what to say."

"A thank you would be nice," she said teasing him again. She then cocked her head to the side and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kara." They stared at each other, unable to move or to speak.

Someone cleared their throat. "There you are!" It was Cat Grant.

"Ms. Grant, do you need something?" Kara asked and came over to her.

"I need to see you," Cat replied and glanced at James.

Kara turned to stare at her friend. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure, and," he said and held up the book. "Thanks, again."

"You're welcome."

"Come on, Kara, let's go." She followed her.

James stared at the book then back at the door, utterly and totally confused.

~o~o~

 _Still at the office, later that day:_  
  
It had been a long day. Kara hadn't actually left the room for any rescues. It was getting difficult to move without causing suspicion. Maybe James could help her with that. Then she thought better of it. He was a busy man; he didn't have time to make up excuses for her.

James was about to leave for the day when he saw her and she looked a little upset. "Someone is deep in thought. What's running through your mind?"

"Nothing, just thinking about my dead-end job," she replied pouting a little, and placed her head in her hands.

"Well, being an assistant isn't a dead end, unless you make it that way," he said meaning it. Feeling bold, he sat down on the edge of her desk. "I started out as a gopher, same as you, running errands and maybe getting a good photograph for reporters. It wasn't easy; believe me."

She sighed. "It's just hard to keep focused on my job when you know," she sadly stated then glanced out the window thinking about flying.

"Well, what else do you like to do?" He watched her eyes light up. She was beautiful; that wasn't anything new in his book. "Besides that," he said as if reading her mind.

"I haven't really thought about it," she replied.

"There must be something. What did you study in school?"

"Digital art and graphic design, but I did acquire an associate degree," she replied, feeling a little ashamed.

"Well, I see why you came here. There's potential here at this office. If you don't mind my asking, why didn't you get your bachelors degree?"

"The money got to be too much for me and my parents."

"I see, well, find something that you love and keep pushing forward."

"Something that I love," she repeated thinking about flying. "I'm sorry, James, I mean Jimmy, but it's all I can think about."

"I understand, but Kara, you can't do that all the time. You need to focus on something else other than your other job."

Suddenly nervous, she stared at him. She wouldn't mind focusing on him all the time. At her wayward thoughts, she took a deep breath and pushed her glasses up her nose. The air was thick all of a sudden. "I'll think about it."

He stood up. "Good idea; well, good night, Kara."

"Good night, Jimmy." She watched him walk away.

~o~o~

_The next morning, after several frenzied rescues:_

Kara had thought long and hard about her decision; in fact, it was all she could think about. What Jimmy said was true; she actually did have something that she loved and wanted to do for a long time. She liked to draw. In fact, her chosen line of study in College was digital art and design. It was a passion that she had given up, but now she felt it was the right time.

She couldn't wait to tell him the news. She quickly knocked and without waiting for a response, she walked inside, but he wasn't alone; he was with someone. It was a woman, a beautiful lady.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Kara was surprised by her reaction to her. Was that jealousy she was feeling? She couldn't believe it.

"It's alright, Kara." He stood up. "This is Donna Stewart from the other day; the reporter I told you about. She's just following up on her story about me."

Kara came forward and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

She shook her hand. Although she was seated, Donna looked down at Kara. "And who are you?"

"I'm, Kara Danvers, Ummm; I'm an assistant here at the station."

"I see," she said then turned to James. "We're done here, James." She stood up. "I'll call you later with the final proofs."

"Thanks, Donna. I'll walk you out."

Kara had absolutely no right to feel this way, so she pushed those disturbing feelings aside.

After Jimmy had come back, she sat down and watched him for a minute, unsure if she should leave or come back later. He did appear busy. "You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. I took your advice and began drawing again." She held up her portfolio.

"That's wonderful news Kara. May I see?"

"Yes, I would like your opinion," she replied. She then placed the portfolio on a work table then she opened it and waited for his reaction. After a minute, she asked, "Well?"

"You know, Kara, I actually studied art in school, but I was never this good." He shook his head. "You constantly amaze me." He flipped through the drawings and one stood out. "Are these your parents?" Their clothing seemed otherworldly, to be honest.

Her eyes watered. "Yes, they are." She touched the drawing reverently. "I drew this that first week after I arrived here. Their faces were fading even then."

He felt so sad for her. He couldn't help himself. He put his arm around her shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried to be strong. Holding back tears, she was first to pull away.

She wiped the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry," she apologized. He handed her a tissue.

"Don't apologize. Do you want to sit down for a minute?"

"Yes, alright, for a minute," she replied and sat down. He poured her a glass of water.

"Here, drink this," he said. She took a sip.

She handed it back to him. "Thank you, Jimmy."

"I guess we say that a lot, huh?" He chuckled when she smiled through her tears.

"I guess we do." She looked down at her hands. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

She raised her eyes to his face. "Are you seeing anyone?" She boldly asked.

"Kara!" He was utterly shocked. He turned and walked over to the window.

"Well, are you?" She waited with baited breath.

He didn't answer her, but then he thought about it. "Kara, you do realize that I'm nearly ten years older than you," he stated bluntly.

"No, I didn't know that," she replied. "But does it truly matter?"

"Yes, it does," he replied. She stared at him, but then he told her the truth. "To answer your question, no, I'm not involved with anyone."

She felt foolish and far too forward. "I was just wondering." She looked at her hands again.

Jimmy had never had this conversation with anyone, especially someone he may be interested in, but Kara was different, so different from anyone he had ever met.

He sighed. "You should get back to work."

Without looking at him, she gathered her portfolio. Once at the door, she gave him a look, a look that shocked him to this soul. A stunning thought crashed into his head. He wanted to kiss her.

Then she was gone.

~o~o~

_A few days later:_

After their meeting the other day, Jimmy began to avoid her and she didn't imagine it. He was always away, on assignment, in meetings or just way too busy to even speak to her. She felt hurt, rejected, and most of all, ashamed for practically throwing herself at him.

Cat picked up on something. Normally, she wouldn't get involved with these types of situations, but Kara and James were critical to her company. She hadn't imagined what she witnessed in James' office, so it was time to speak to them. Kara was an assistant, but they both had promise and she didn't want some type of messy office romance to interfere with that.

One morning, she watched from her office as they proceeded to avoid each other like the plague. Minutes later, she sent them each an email to come to conference room B in an hour.

It was time. Cat stood behind a chair and waited for them. "Close the door and take a seat, both of you."

Kara was shaking inside. _Did I do something wrong_? She thought.

Jimmy was thinking. _I know what this is about; the way we've been acting_. He had to admit that he had been acting like an idiot as if avoiding Kara would change anything especially the way he felt whenever he saw her. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye then she took that moment to glance at him.

Pacing in front of them, Cat rolled her eyes. "Alright, what's going on between you two?" They were both silent. After a minute, Cat decided to set them straight. "Are we adults or not?"

Jimmy spoke up. "Yes, we're adults," he replied.

"Then act like it. Work this out. I don't like gossip and you two are stirring the pot." She glanced at her watch. "It's nearly lunchtime. Take some time to talk, sort it out then get back to work. I don't want to see any more awkward minutes of silence and avoiding each other. Is that clear?"

"Yes, madam," they answered at the same time. They glanced at each other.

Cat rolled her eyes again. "Get out of here," she said.

They left the conference room. Once the door was closed, Jimmy had a question. "Do you like lasagna?"

Relieved, she smiled at him. "I love lasagna."

He smiled in return. "Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes."

"Got it!"

~o~o~

_Twenty minutes later:_

Once seated for lunch, they glanced at the menu. Kara was thinking it was a date, and Jimmy was thinking, this is not a date. After ordering their meal and the waiter had left them alone, they didn't have much to say. Jimmy sighed and realized an apology was in order.

"I'm sorry, Kara."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy." They spoke at the same time.

They both chuckled. "That was weird."

They did it again. Now they were both laughing and giggling. It definitely released the tension.

"Kara, we do need to talk about what's happening between us. What I said about the difference in our ages, well," he hesitated.

She sighed. "I know ten years may seem like a long time, but it truly isn't."

"I suppose you're right because being friends, well no, it doesn't really matter."

Relieved, she decided to clear up a few things. "James, I've never," she hesitated.

He frowned. "You've never what?"

"Well, I've dated; I've been kissed a few times, but as far as someone truly special," she couldn't finish. "Now, I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be," he said. "Look at me, Kara."

"You're beautiful, smart, talented, and all the other impressive attributes I've seen from the first day you arrived in National City."

Now she frowned not understanding. "So, Supergirl is special to you." It was a statement.

He was confused. "You are Supergirl," he whispered and glanced around.

"Yes I am, but I'm also Kara Danvers." She paused and thought about it. "What you said is true; I can't be Supergirl all the time. I need a life, you know, outside of the costume." She paused again trying to make him understand. "I do love to draw; I like to take long walks on the beach; I enjoy action movies and a few television shows. I have a foster sister named Alex; she and I live together, but most of all, Kara Danvers likes Jimmy Olsen." She admitted and tried not to blush.

"Well, that is interesting, but James Olsen likes you too." He frowned not looking at her, and realized things were getting out of hand. "Kara, I need to tell you something. The reason I moved here, accepted the job at the company, was that your cousin asked me to."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He asked me to be your mentor, Kara, to advise you, to keep you on the right track, you know, that sort of thing."

Kara didn't know what to think, but in her mind, it kind of gave her the idea that her cousin approved of Jimmy and being friends with him came with the territory. But she also wondered why he never told her. "I understand and I like the idea." Her eyes did that thing again. He just stared at her.

"Kara, you must wonder why I never told you about being your mentor. I didn't want it to be an issue; I just wanted us to be friends; that's all."

"I understand; I do and we are friends," Kara said. Then more eye contact after that statement.

Someone cleared their throat. The food arrived. They ate lunch in relative silence. Midway through their meal, Jimmy spoke up.

"I hope that's true, and I see no reason why we can't be friends, Kara. As long as we know upfront that's all we can be, we'll be fine." Jimmy wasn't sure she understood.

"If you say so," she said and smiled at him.

He just stared at her. Jimmy couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

 _TBC_!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _In Your Eyes_ , Josh Groban.

A/N: They are just too adorable. Kara is earnest and sweet. Jimmy is a good guy with no baggage (as far as we know). But Jimmy saying that he's 'too old' for her was just a thought. I haven't seen the leaked pilot. But, honestly, it could become an issue, but maybe not. It's true that Clark did send Jimmy to be her mentor. So stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Nothing's the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I admit the first chapter was a bit of a slow start, but everything will fall into place after the next few chapters. I'm hoping to build a serious and lasting relationship for Jimmy and Kara. I adore these characters and only want them to be happy. With that being said, I hope you're still with me. In this update, a disturbing pattern seems to be forming with Kara's rescues, Kara has doubts about being a superhero, Kara and Alex talk about Jimmy, and later, a mysterious phone call puts them on edge. I hope you enjoy this next part! :D

_Chapter 2: Nothing's the Same_

_Several weeks after their 'unofficial' date:_

Supergirl had found a real friend in Jimmy Olsen. He was always available to her to talk or give her a pep talk, particularly after a rather difficult rescue, or just to keep her spirits up.

One morning, Kara was headed into the office when she heard something that didn't sound right. The screams she immediately recognized. After changing, she followed the sound and a bus had lost control and careening down a hill apparently about to crash. The driver and the passengers were obviously terrified. Kara managed to get in front of it and just before it went over an embankment, she stopped it. A little shocked that something like this happened, she entered the bus then the driver thanked her profusely.

"Thank you Supergirl!" He said truly grateful. He also told her that it was a car that purposefully tried to run the bus off the road. The driver wasn't visible because he was covered in black clothing and a ski mask.

Kara wondered why that was then she thought about it. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened over the past several weeks. Agent Henshaw was investigating every incident, but Kara at first thought it was a coincidence. He, however, gave Kara the idea that someone may be testing her to see just how strong she really is and the extent of her alien abilities. The idea was troubling and upsetting.

After that near miss, Kara stayed with the passengers and spoke to the police. After getting a description of the car and a partial plate, the car was found a few days later, but it was stolen, and forensics found no evidence of the culprit.

A little while later, Kara entered the office and Jimmy was there as if waiting for her. He sensed her unease and walked up to her desk to see how she was doing. The near crash was reported on the cable news channel only an hour ago.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, and gave her a sad smile.

"I don't know, Jimmy," she replied feeling depressed. "Can we talk in the conference room?"

"Of course," he replied then followed her. After shutting the door, he watched her for a minute. "You know, Kara, you did all you could. No one was hurt."

"I keep telling myself that, but sometimes," she hesitated.

"Go on, what were you going to say?" He came closer.

"This isn't the first time. Someone is testing me."

"I think you're right. I've noticed it as well. But there's no way of knowing whose doing this."

Kara began to walk. "Jimmy, maybe my being here is too dangerous for everyone." Kara had doubts about her mission. "Why am I really here? At times like this I wonder if I should just stop and go back home. What's the point?"

"Saving lives, Kara, there's nothing more important than that," he replied firmly.

She sighed. "I believe that; I do," Kara started, but she couldn't give up. It just wasn't in her nature. "We have to catch this guy."

"You will; I know you can do it; I have faith in you, Kara," he said and gave her a smile.

Relieved, she sighed again. "I guess I just needed to hear it. Thank you, Jimmy." She stared at him and there it was again. There was something in his eyes.

 _What is wrong with me? Just admit it; I really do like him_. She glanced at him from underneath her lashes.

Jimmy caught her look. Ever since their non-date a few weeks ago, it didn't take a genius to realize that Kara wanted more than friendship from him, but he didn't think that was a good idea.

The air in the room stilled then Kara walked past him over to the window and looked up at the sky. She changed the subject. "It's a beautiful day."

He followed her then reached up to touch her shoulder but brought his hand down. "Kara, look at me." She took a deep breath and turned to him.

"This can work, you and me, being your mentor and being friends," he began.

"I don't know, Jimmy. There's something between us and I can't pretend that it's not." He was silent. "Everything has changed; nothing's the same." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize, Kara," he said. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the window. He too looked up at the sky.

She followed him then she reached up to touch his shoulder but didn't touch him. "It's alright; I know."

He closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing under control but failed miserably. "We can't, Kara. I can't give you advice about moral issues then do something that could jeopardize our friendship. It's not worth it."

Kara was getting upset. "Of course, it's worth it. " He shook his head as if he didn't believe her. Then she thought about it. "You've been hurt, haven't you?" He was silent not looking at her. "It's a risk, Jimmy. Surely, you can't close off your heart. That's not how it works."

She was amazing. These past few weeks seeing her every day trying not to care, but he just couldn't do it. "Oh, Kara, you do try me."

"Is that a real thing?" She smiled at him. Feeling bold, she removed her glasses.

He stiffened as he stared at her. She was so lovely and innocent. Then she removed the ponytail clip and shook out her hair.

His heart pounded as he stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"I know you think about me. I think about you too, a lot."

"We shouldn't," he said, but that didn't stop him from reaching out and touching her hair. Kara closed her eyes enjoying his hand in her hair. She opened her eyes.

He moved forward, leaned down then both their eyes closed, but just before their lips met, there was a knock at the door. A voice called, "Is this room occupied?"

Kara put her glasses back on and clipped her hair in seconds.

"Yes, I'll be right there!" Jimmy called. He opened the door. It was his assistant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Umm, Sir, you have a call and he says his name is Clark Kent."

"I'll take it; thank you, Janice." He shut the door.

"Are you going to tell him about us?" Kara was worried. Her cousin may be a bit overprotective. He did send Jimmy there to guide her as if she wasn't mature enough to make her own decisions about her life, but maybe he would disapprove of them as a couple.

"No, Kara; there's nothing to tell." And with that shocking statement, he left her standing there with mouth agape.

She frowned. Did he truly mean that? Kara wondered, but she didn't know what to think.

~o~o~

Later that day, they were back to avoiding each other. Kara hated this so much. It was obvious that he liked her, but he continued to push her away. That evening she decided to talk to her sister Alex about it.

Thinking about her life as a superhero, Agent Henshaw continued to ask more and more of her. The agency could be a right fit for her, but she decided to take it one day at a time. She was always willing to help, but it seemed to her that she was never going to fit in, and never be herself, meaning just Kara.

And now with this invisible menace drawing her out and testing her, she didn't know what to do. But inside she felt incomplete, unfocused and afraid that she would live out her life alone and unwanted. She supposed there was nothing wrong with that and she was willing to accept it, but inside she rebelled against that particular fate. And after witnessing her parent's love and her foster parents, as well, she couldn't help but feel there must be something more.

After a quiet dinner, Alex sensed something was wrong. Something was definitely on her mind. She was quiet most evenings, not talking much, except about her rescues, never about her job at CatCo.

"Alright, Kara, spit it out. What is going on with you? Did something happen to your job? You never talk about it." Alex was thinking, "Is this about a man?" She raised her eyebrows.

Kara stood up and began to pace. "Not exactly; he's a friend and," she hesitated.

"A friend, huh?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, a friend, and he wants to keep it that way."

"I see, and you don't?"

"Yeah, I don't and why should I? We're both adults. He's tall, handsome, easy to talk to, and he cares about me. I can see it in his eyes. He tries to hide it, but it's there nonetheless." She paused. "We almost kissed the other day, but we were interrupted."

"Well, just because he wanted to kiss you, that doesn't mean anything, and it shouldn't."

"But what if you're wrong about that? Maybe he does care, and he's afraid because," she hesitated.

"Why would he be afraid?" Alex asked curiously. Kara was silent. "There's more to this story, Kara; what is it?"

"You'll find out sooner or later. My cousin, Clark Kent, sent Jimmy here to be my friend, to mentor me."

She frowned. "How old is this guy?"

"Now why should that matter? He's not middle age or anything. He's almost thirty-five."

"Oh, that's not so bad," Alex thoughtfully said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, but he thinks differently, and I don't know what to do to change his mind."

"So you two have talked about this 'age difference'?"

"Yes, we have, and," she began then sat down. "I don't know what else to do."

"Kara, if his mind is set on just being friends, I don't see how you could change his mind. I'm sorry sweetie."

"But there must be something." She paced again hoping to come up with an idea to make him see her differently, not as a child, or someone who even needs a mentor at all.

"What are you thinking?" She frowned. "I'm not sure I want to know," Alex stated beginning to worry.

Kara didn't answer her but kept pacing.

~o~o~

 _Early the next morning at the station:_  
  
Kara had thought about Jimmy all night. It was time to set things straight between them. What they felt for each other wasn't wrong and they needed to talk about it. Kara knocked on Jimmy's door. It was pretty early; even his assistant hadn't arrived yet. "Good morning," she said in greeting.

Jimmy frowned. She seemed very upbeat especially after their talk. "You're in a good mood."

"I try to be," she said. "Got a minute, I wanted to talk to you about that phone call yesterday."

"I can't speak about that," he said and went back to his work.

"If the call involved me, then you should tell me," she said and crossed her arms.

She was definitely the stubborn one. Not like her cousin at all. He needed to remember that. Kara was her own person, not like anyone. He sighed then he stood up and came over to her.

"He was curious about how you were doing. He saw the news reports."

"Oh, you mean about fighting aliens and the set ups?"

"Yeah, he was concerned about that, but I told him you were working on it."

She released a breath and realized she didn't need Clark worrying about her. "Thanks, Jimmy." She thought about it. "Why did you think you couldn't talk to me about that?" He was silent not looking at her. "Jimmy, what's going on?"

"He asked about you and me, how we were getting along, and … I lied."

Shocked, she stared at him. "You lied to my cousin? What did you say?" Kara perked up.

He looked into her eyes. "I told him that we were friends and that everything was fine between us."

"And that was a lie?" She came closer.

"Yeah, it was. It definitely was." They were standing toe to toe, he reached up and removed her glasses and placed them on his desk. "Your eyes; they intoxicate me. When I look into them, I can't seem to breathe."

"Oh, Jimmy," she murmured, pleased beyond measure.

He reached up and removed her ponytail. He moved her hair over her shoulder. It flowed over his hands. "So soft," he whispered and then he leaned down.

Kara closed her eyes and leaned up on her tiptoes and then they kissed over and over. He pulled her tight against him. Kara relaxed and kissed him back. She felt powerful and weak and positively giddy to think she could affect him in this way.

After a minute, he pulled away. They slowly opened their eyes. He looked away, picked up her glasses and put them back on. "You should fix your hair."

She frowned and adjusted her ponytail. "Jimmy, please don't pull away from me."

"I'm not, Kara. I do want to … see you again and we will."

"We will?" She asked thrilled.

He smiled at her. "Of course we will, but we can't do that again not in the office."

"Oh, I see, of course, we won't," she said meaning it. She licked her lips. "I'll see you later?"

Staring at her lips, he whispered, "Yeah, see you later," he managed to reply.

Kara walked over to the door, but before she opened it, she smiled at him, lowered her glasses and looked him up and down. She opened the door and left.

Jimmy gasped. _She did not just x-ray me_!

He shook his head. Now this is going to be interesting.

~o~o~

 _That very evening, on their 'second' date:_  
  
They met at the restaurant. Kara looked lovely to him. Her dress was a warm shade of blue. It matched her eyes. Her hair was down and, of course, she was wearing the glasses. Jimmy was dressed casually in slacks a sports coat and his shirt was open at the neck. Once seated, ordering dinner and sipping their wine for a while, he asked her about the x-ray vision.

Jimmy had to know. "Did you x-ray me when you lowered your glasses?" He whispered.

"No, of course not," she lied.

He frowned. "What color underwear am I wearing?"

Kara gasped. "I don't know," she quickly replied.

"You're a terrible liar." He sipped his wine and smiled at her.

Kara lowered her eyes and she had the decency to blush.

He chuckled. "Kara, you really shouldn't x-ray anyone at least not without their permission."

Now she felt contrite. "I'm sorry; it's just," she couldn't finish.

"It's just what?"

"You're an attractive man and I didn't look below the belt if that's what you're thinking. I wouldn't do that."

He shook his head at her. "Ok, I believe you."

She sipped her wine. They stared at each other. "Jimmy, what I said before about being hurt by someone close to you?" He was silent. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Before he could answer her, the food arrived. They ate in silence for a minute or two.

"I can see you don't want to talk about getting hurt, but maybe talking about it will help you get past it," she said.

"No, it's alright." He took another sip of wine. "It was a long time ago. She and I worked together. It was my first year at the Planet. She was a reporter and I followed her around to get pictures, of course," he quickly said when her eyebrows rose. "Anyway, we went out a few times, and," he continued.

"It was one-sided?" Kara asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she didn't feel the same way. It took us a long time to work through it, but we decided to end it. That was over ten years ago."

"And you haven't you know had a girlfriend since then?" She found that hard to believe.

"I've had a few, but, I don't know, I guess I wasn't ready for anything long-term, you know?"

"Of course, I understand," she replied and she did understand.

A long while later, he glanced at his watch, "Well, it's getting late and," he started.

She too glanced at her watch. They've been talking for nearly two hours. "Oh, I didn't realize."

After leaving the restaurant, Kara whispered, "My apartment isn't far. Can we walk?"

"Sure, I'd like that," he replied. After a few minutes of walking, Jimmy had a question. "It must be strange walking like this?" He asked teasing her a little.

She glanced at him. "No, not really, but I am a klutz sometimes," she replied and smiled at him.

He smiled in return. They continued on their way, at a slower pace than usual, not wanting the evening to end. He walked her to her door.

A few minutes of awkward silence, then, "Jimmy, I know you want to take things slow and I completely understand; I do."

He shook his head at her. "Kara, you do things to me."

Her heart was pounding. "Really?"

Instead of answering her, he reached for her, his hand touched her waist, then both hands pulled her closer. Then he looked into her eyes asking a silent question. Then he leaned down, closed his eyes and kissed her deeply, not sweetly, not tentatively, but passionately.

She raised her arms to his shoulders pulling him closer. Kara was thrilled but also a bit worried that they may be moving too fast. She didn't have to worry because he pulled away. He smiled at her expression.

"You see what I mean?" Her asked and looked her in the eye.

A little breathless, she replied, "Yeah, I do. I'll say good night."

He reluctantly released her. "Good night Kara."

She watched him walk away. What was it about that walk? He stood at the elevator and she was still watching him.

He sensed this and turned to her. "Did I forget something?" He asked and smiled.

"No, nothing," she replied still staring.

"Good night, Kara."

"Good night, Jimmy." Shaking her head to clear it, she opened the door and went inside. She leaned against it and touched her lips.

Jimmy took a deep breath and entered the elevator. Once inside, he turned and smiled from ear to ear, very pleased with their date.

 _TBC!_  
  
~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _(Love Will) Lead the Way_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: Aww, I had so much fun writing this. Their first kiss, but I couldn't resist mentioning Mr. Kent. We'll get to that phone call in the next chapter then everything will be clear after that. *winks* You don't want to miss the next part. Come back in a week. Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Nothing I Wouldn't Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this update, Kara and Jimmy are still wrestling with being friends and seeing each other when something unexpected happens. A surprise visit from a friend also throws them both into a tailspin. I hope you enjoy this next part. I loved writing it and you'll understand why! :D

_Chapter_ _3: Nothing I Wouldn't Do_

_Several_ _days_ _after their_ _date_ :

Kara was on a high, not only about her superhero adventures but also about Jimmy. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Her spirits were definitely up thinking of the unknown culprit who had apparently stopped testing her, at least for the time being.

She arrived at the office in good spirits but then she picked up on gossip about them. She supposed it was inevitable.

 _Well, will_ _you_ _look_ _at her?_ _Sleeping_ _her_ _way_ _to_ _the_ _top_ _no_ _doubt_ _;_ _what_ _a_ _shame_ _._ _Come_ _on, you don_ _'t_ _know_ _if_ _that's_ _true_ _._ _They're_ _obviously_ _friends_ _,_ _so_ _let_ _it_ _drop_ _. I_ _know y_ _ou_ _thought_ _the_ _exact_ _same_ _thing_ _._ _No_ _, I_ _did_ _n't. Kara is_ _sweet_ _and_ _young_ _far_ _too_ _young_ _for_ _him._ _She's_ _not_ _too_ _young_ _._ _She's_ _in her twenties._ _So_ _what_ _…_  
  
Kara shook her head hoping to drown out the voices. It was difficult. She looked up and Jimmy walked over to her, but the look on her face gave him pause.

"Are you Okay?" Jimmy asked concernedly.

She pressed her lips together and tried not to cry. Shook her head but didn't reply.

"Can I see you in my office for a minute?" Jimmy asked and stared at her.

"Of course, I'll be there in a minute, but I have to," she started, getting upset, stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Frowning, he watched her leave, and then he went back into his office. Ten minutes later, he was beginning to worry, but then a knock came at his door. Relieved, he said, "Come in!" It wasn't Kara. It was him. He immediately stood up.

The surprise guest shut the door. "Hello, Jimmy."

"Mr. Kent, I mean, Clark, I didn't know you were coming." Jimmy was nervous and worried. He walked over to him. Clark held out his hand. Jimmy shook it.

"So how are you?" Clark also heard the gossip; it was very upsetting.

"I'm alright," Jimmy replied, but Clark didn't believe him.

"Really?" Clark asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy knew what he was referring to.

"I don't know, but there was something in your voice over the phone," Clark replied and waited.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Jimmy said and bowed his head.

"Do you want to tell me something?"

He swallowed. "Kara and I, we, well, we're friends." He knew there was more to it.

"I know that," Clark said still waiting. "There's more?"

Jimmy swallowed again. He tried to read him to see how he would react to the news.

"You can tell me. Go ahead." Clark encouraged him.

"Well, I," he began but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Somewhat relieved, he yelled, "Come in!"

Kara barged in, "Jimmy, I just wanted to," she stopped and realized who was there. "Clark, you're here." She whispered, very pleased to see him. She immediately shut the door.

His eyes watered. She was all grown up. "Hello, Kara. It's good to see you."

"Clark!" She ran to him and gave him a tight hug. He hugged her back. Her eyes watered holding him close.

Jimmy couldn't help but feel warmth seeing them together for the first time.

He pulled away. "Let me look at you," Clark whispered.

Pulling herself together, she asked, "Why didn't you call or tell me you were coming?" Kara asked becoming suspicious.

"I wanted to surprise you." He touched her cheek. "I saw your debut; I'm so proud."

"Thank you, Clark, but," she glanced at Jimmy. "There's another reason, isn't there?" It was a statement. He was silent. "It's about Jimmy, isn't it?"

"Yes, there was something in his voice, and I was worried," Clark replied and glanced at Jimmy.

"So you know?" Kara asked.

Clark frowned. "What do I know, exactly?" He asked, now terribly concerned.

Jimmy spoke up. "Kara and I, well, we've been seeing each other, outside of the office."

Clark glanced at them. "I don't understand why you two are acting this way. I don't disapprove, but," he hesitated.

Kara sighed. "I know you're worried, but you shouldn't be," she said. She walked over to Jimmy and put her arm around him.

Jimmy was surprised at first, but inside he was very pleased. He placed his arm around her shoulder.

Clark didn't know what to say. He supposed she would find someone someday. It's just in his mind, she was that young girl, just finding a home and family who accepted and loved her.

At his silence, Kara was so worried. "Is it because of our ages?" Kara asked.

"No, it's not because of that," he quickly replied.

"No, then what is it?" Kara asked.

"It's just; it will be difficult for you."

"I know, but we're willing to give it a try," Kara said.

"I can see that," Clark said and looked between them.

"Can you?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I can," he replied. "But, Jimmy, please don't feel as if you need to lie to me."

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know what to say."

"You two," he said and shook his head.

"Clark, I know what you're thinking. I'm an alien, Jimmy is human, but you love Lois, don't you?" His eyes widened then he nodded. "I know you love her and it doesn't matter that you're different from each other. It doesn't change the way you feel." Her eyes watered becoming emotional. "Does it?"

Jimmy pulled her close. "It's alright," he whispered and stroked her arm to give her some comfort.

"Kara, you misunderstand. It's true, I do love Lois, but we've had to overcome so much. The world is changing all the time. She and I have had to stay committed to each other throughout all of it and," he hesitated.

"Are you talking about all the rumors about you, being a god, and trying to hurt people?" Kara asked shocked it would change things between them.

"That's part of it yes, but," he hesitated again. "I think Jimmy knows what I'm talking about," he said and looked him in the eye.

Jimmy sighed. "He's talking about us being together, Kara, you know, together," he replied and looked Kara in the eye.

She understood. "Oh, I see, well, we can work that out; I'm not worried."

"You should be. I know you don't want to hurt him, do you?" Clark asked, stunning the young woman.

"Of course, I don't, but," she hesitated. "Have you ever?" She raised an eyebrow.

He felt uncomfortable for a minute. "We made it work."

"And Jimmy and I will too, so please don't worry about us."

He sighed. "I'll try not to," Clark said and sighed resigned to their relationship. They did look happy; he couldn't deny that.

"Well, I have to go." He watched them carefully. "I heard the gossip, Kara."

"What gossip?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"It didn't surprise me, but it did hurt," Kara sadly replied.

"What did you hear?" Jimmy asked. She was silent. "Tell me."

"I can't repeat it. It was hurtful, upsetting, and disrespectful to both of us."

"I see, well, we can't stop gossip, but I won't stand for you being hurt," Jimmy said.

She pulled him close. "Thank you, Jimmy."

Kara had chosen wisely. Clark held out his hand. Jimmy took it. "I'll be in touch."

"Goodbye, Kara," Clark said and held out his arms. She went into them with a happy sigh. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye, Clark. And tell Lois, I said Hi," she said and smiled at him.

"I will," he said. His phone rang. It was her. "Hello, Lois. I'm on my way."

Jimmy and Kara smiled at him and then he was gone. They turned to each other.

"Did you mean all of that?" Kara asked.

"Of course I did." He smiled at her; he couldn't resist her, then he pulled her close. After a minute, she pulled away and leaned up on her tiptoes. He leaned back. "Kara, we shouldn't."

"But we will," she said and then he kissed her not sweetly, but as a man in love.

She kissed him back.

~o~o~

 _A_ _few_ _days_ _later_ _,_ _it_ _was_ _their_ _third_ _date_ _:_  
  
Kara cooked for him. Jimmy was surprised that she could cook, but very pleased when he walked into her apartment. Alex was there which also pleased him. He did want to meet her.

"Hello, Alex, it's nice to meet you," Jimmy said and shook her hand.

"Hi, Jimmy; it's nice to meet you too," Alex said.

Everyone sat down in the living room. "Dinner is almost ready, but we can talk for a few minutes," Kara said.

"So, Kara tells me that you know everything about her," Alex said.

"Yes, but didn't she say why I came to National City?" Jimmy asked and glanced at Kara.

"Oh, about her cousin sending you here to be Kara's mentor?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and we're working on it," Jimmy replied and glanced at Kara again.

"I see, well, I think that's wonderful," Alex said, but she didn't appear to mean it.

"I can see you're worried about us being close and being her mentor, as well, but I think we can do this," Jimmy said meaning it.

Kara was thrilled with his answer. "I sure we can," she said. They both smiled.

"I hope so," Alex said still worried about them.

The oven beeped. "Let's eat," Kara said. They entered the dining room. Kara was an excellent cook. The meal consisted of baked chicken and potatoes, string beans and a side salad. The meal was a bit awkward and quiet, but Kara kept the conversation going talking about her superhero adventures.

Now Jimmy was worried although he hadn't said it before. "Did you mean beings from another world? And they have similar powers, and what about this guy who's setting you up; any news about that?"

"No, nothing yet; he's been quiet for about a week now," she replied.

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment. You should be on your guard, Kara." Jimmy was always worried about her.

"I will, and so far, the aliens haven't been a match for me, not yet anyway," she said hoping to placate him.

Jimmy was somewhat relieved but only a little. He needed to stop this. Kara can take care of herself. He took a deep breath and continued with his meal.

Alex sensed his worry, then she said, "Kara is learning every day about her powers and she's done an excellent job so far."

"Please don't worry about me," Kara said to both of them.

"We're not worried," Jimmy and Alex almost spoke at the same time.

Kara chuckled. A little while later, the meal was almost over. "Would you like some dessert? There's ice cream, pie, cake, all your favorites?" She asked.

"No thanks," Jimmy replied and stared at her. He wanted to be alone with Kara.

Alex wasn't blind. "I'll clean up; why don't you two take a walk or something?" Alex asked. She stood up and took a few plates to the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" Kara asked him and held out her hand.

"Sure," he replied and took it.

"We'll be back later!" She called to Alex.

After leaving the apartment and out onto the street, they walked for a bit, then he turned to her.

"Kara, please don't feel like we're ganging up on you. It's just," he couldn't finish.

She took his hand. "You're worried and I think that's sweet."

"Kara, you could get hurt and I don't think," he couldn't finish.

She squeezed his hand. "I care what happens to you too."

He glanced at her hand in his and raised his eyes to her face. "I don't think you understand." His heart began to pound. He wanted and needed her and he was willing to risk his heart, his body, his mind, all of it to be with her.

She came closer. "What don't I understand?"

He touched her cheek. He decided to cover his feelings. "If you were hurt, I don't think I could face your cousin."

She thought he was going to say something else. "Clark understands about facing someone that you know you can't beat, but he didn't give up and neither will I."

She was referring to the Kryptonian invasion. He understood. "I know you wouldn't."

"So please, please stop worrying about me."

He stroked her shoulder then down her arm. "I like worrying about you."

She sighed. "I like that you worry, but let's not get carried away."

He chuckled. "Come here," he whispered and pulled her close and then he kissed her.

She kissed him back. He suddenly picked her up and twirled her around and around. He was so happy.

Kara squealed enjoying this more and more. "Jimmy, I'm getting dizzy!"

He set her down. Both out of breath, they stared at each other.

She was still a little dizzy. Then sanity returned. "You know, Jimmy, what Clark said about us being you know a couple?"

"Yeah, what are you thinking?"

"I have thought about it, and although I was willing to give it a chance, maybe we should think about it." At his confused expression, she continued, "Believe me, I want it just as much as you do, but Clark was right, I don't want to hurt you. So, maybe we should stop this before someone gets hurt." She was getting emotional.

"Kara," he whispered and pulled her close again. She pulled him tight against her, maybe a bit too tight but he didn't mind. He pulled away and smoothed her hair behind her ear. "But I'm afraid it's too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm willing to risk it, Kara. Do you know what I mean?" He smiled at her.

"Oh, Jimmy, I'm sorry," she said. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him in any way.

"Don't be sorry. I truly had no other choice. I want to continue to see you if you'll let me?"

Kara was at a crossroads, and she honestly didn't know what to do. "I don't know if we should." At his crestfallen expression, she continued, "We can still be friends."

He understood. "Friends," he whispered devastated. He left her arms then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Kara." She watched him walk over to his car, get inside and drive away.

"Jimmy," she whispered, eyes watering, and wondered if she'd made a terrible mistake.

~o~o~

 _Downtown_ _National City,_ _the_ _next_ _morning_ _:_  
  
Jimmy tried without success not to think about Kara. The fact that he had fallen for her, and that those feelings were returned upset him and sent him into throes of pain and regret. To think that she did feel the same way, but they couldn't be together, made things even worse.

Kara was there in his mind teasing him, flirting with him, smiling at him, and making him think about things he hadn't thought about in years, mainly a serious relationship. And so with these thoughts on his mind, he left his early morning meeting and headed back to the office.

Moving along quickly bumping into people, checking his emails and he wasn't looking where he was going. Then he stepped out into the street and was nearly hit by a car. He heard a scream, turned at the sound and a speeding vehicle was right in front of him. Then he was suddenly lifted up into the air.

"What the hell!" He shouted but realized what was happening.

Kara had saved his life. She grabbed him from behind and flew up into the sky

"It's me, Jimmy; it's just me," Kara whispered. Seconds later, they were high above the crowd.

A passerby took videos of the rescue. It went viral a few hours later.

"You can put me down now, please," he said.

"Ok, we're almost there," she said then minutes later, dropped him on the roof of their office building.

He stood up on shaky legs. "Thanks, Kara."

She was standing in front of him. "You're welcome. Are you alright?" She decided not to x-ray him.

"I'm alright and thank you for saving me," he whispered not looking at her then straightened his jacket and smoothed his tie.

Kara felt horrible about last night but what could she say to make things right. "Jimmy, I," she started.

"You what?" His head came up at that.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said.

"There's no need to apologize. I understand."

"Do you really, I mean, it's not that I don't want to?" Tears sprang to her eyes. "We can still be friends; can't we?"

"Kara, we don't have to go through this again. I understand," he stiffly replied, but he didn't truly understand why they couldn't at least try. He gave her a sad smile. "I have another meeting." Her tears cut him deeply. He turned abruptly and left the rooftop.

She watched him leave then took off into the sky. Tears blinded her. _He still cares about me. I can see it in his eyes. I can't just give him up. I can't._  
  
_TBC!_  
  
~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Make You Feel My Love_ , Adele.

A/N: I'm going to end this here, sorry about all the angst. I suppose it had to happen. Kara waking up to the possibility of hurting Jimmy in the worse way possible, but breaking his heart definitely wasn't expected. Now Clark coming to National City, I wasn't so sure. At first, I thought no way, not in the costume. Then I thought yeah, he could visit her as Clark Kent. Although Henry has been on my mind recently, I wouldn't mind seeing Tom reprise the role. Going forward, the next chapter will arrive within the week. A kudo or a comment would be so nice! Thanks for reading!


	4. You Felt It Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Kara's secret may be exposed. Jimmy is determined not to let that happen, and then makes a startling confession. Cat comes up with a plan that could change all their lives and not for the better. Keep reading. I hope you enjoy this next part. I loved writing it! :D

 

 

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/af2b0bc1-97db-4c92-8d92-edb04680be18_zps2llb9frh.jpg.html)

_Chapter 4: You Felt It Too_

_That same morning, a little while later:_

After having lunch, Jimmy returned to the office, but after stepping off the elevator, he noticed there was a commotion of photographers and newspaper reporters. He knew who they were, a mad crowd intent on finding out the truth. However, he did recognize Donna Stewart from the National City Post.

Off to the side and with his reporter ID firmly attached to his suit coat, and with the one thought in his mind, he took note of Mr. Olsen and what was about to happen. His answers to questions about Supergirl and her secret identity were crucial to his plan. After watching the video online for what seemed like hours, he needed to find out Olsen's connection to Supergirl and her connection to him.

Jimmy walked further inside, they spotted him and immediately pushed microphones and cameras in this face and began asking him rapid-fire questions about Supergirl.

"Hold on, hold on! What is this about?" Jimmy asked utterly confused.

"Do you know her identity? What happened after she rescued you? She knew your name. She called you Jimmy!" Donna asked. The questions were coming fast and furious.

Jimmy was completely stunned. He didn't know how to answer them. "No comment." He repeated it several times, but they weren't listening.

Moments later, Kara walked in holding lunch orders, stopped and realized what was happening. "Oh, no," she whispered.

"This is exciting," Janice, Jimmy's assistant, commented just behind her.

"What's going on?" Kara asked staring at Jimmy.

"Mr. Olsen was rescued by Supergirl this morning, and it's all over the Internet," Janice replied.

"Oh, I see," Kara muttered.

"Yeah, it's cool. It seems that she knows him. She called him by his name."

Kara groaned to herself. She had made a terrible mistake, and now Jimmy is getting the brunt of it. She felt awful; but there must be something she could do to put a stop to this.

After a few minutes, Cat quickly called an end to it. Jimmy wasn't answering any of their questions. "Alright, that's enough. No more questions; leave now." She waved her arm to a security guard and then the newshounds were led out, including the mysterious reporter.

"Thanks, Ms. Grant," Jimmy said, relieved.

She watched him and the direction of his gaze. It was Kara. Cat wasn't surprised. They were close, but they were being discrete, which pleased her immensely. "Come into my office for a minute."

Jimmy followed her. He glanced at Kara again. Her feelings were there for anyone to see including Jimmy.

Kara didn't know what to do. Should she confront them and try to fix this? But what could she possibly say without revealing the truth?

"Kara?" Winn whispered sharply. She seemed in a trance. He took her arm and led her away to talk privately.

Kara snapped out of it. "Winn let go of me. He needs me."

His eyebrows rose. "He needs you to do what, Kara?" Then he thought about it. "He knows your secret; doesn't he?" It was a statement.

She glanced around, and they were alone. "Yes, he does," Kara admitted it, not taking her eyes from Cat's door.

"How long has he known about you?"

Kara sighed. "Since the first day he arrived in National City; my cousin," she hesitated.

"What about your cousin?"

"He sent Jimmy here to be my mentor." She continued to watch Cat's door. "I'm worried about him. He doesn't deserve this. All of it is my fault, and I have to do something. My cousin just wanted us to be friends. That's it," she replied, getting emotional.

Winn was stunned, but he was also suspicious. "I don't believe you." He paused and watched her continue to stare. "The rumors are true; aren't they?" It was a statement; his voice was sad.

She frowned and turned to him. "What rumors?"

"Kara, I know you've heard the gossip. So, is it true or not?"

She played dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Alright, I'll say it. You're sleeping with him because you want a promotion," he replied but the way he said it set her on edge.

Stunned to hear it coming from him, she adamantly denied it. "That's disgusting and no it's not true. We are not sleeping together. We're friends, and I don't appreciate you spreading rumors about me."

"I'm not spreading rumors. It's just gossip but," he hesitated.

"And you believed it?" He was silent. "Some friend you are. Now let me go."

He sighed then let her go. Winn realized he had hit a nerve, so it must be true.

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, in Cat's office, moments later_ :

Cat closed the door then sat down at her desk. Jimmy took a seat.

Cat got right to the point. "So, she knows you?" She asked watching him carefully.

"I guess; I am famous," he replied feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess we could play it up if you're willing to open up a little."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy didn't like the sound of that.

"If she knows you and you know her?" She let that hang for a minute. "Do you know who she is?" She asked again.

"Of course not," he quickly replied.

Cat didn't believe him. "I see, so we will play this up."

"What are you getting at?"

"You will talk to the press. Give them a little hint that you know who she is but refuse to give up her name."

"I can't do that. I can't betray a trust."

Kara was listening to their entire conversation. No, Jimmy, no! She thought.

"So you do know who she is." Cat picked on his slip.

He stood up realizing he had said too much. "I'm sorry, Ms. Grant. Her friendship means a lot to me and I can't do it; I'm sorry."

Cat's lips thinned. "Alright, we'll let it drop. Social media can be relentless. You may want to either delete your accounts or," she began.

"Delete my accounts?" Jimmy couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's up to you. The rumors could stop if you talk to the press; then maybe all of this will end."

He sighed. "I'll think about it." He left Cat's office and collided with Kara.

He caught her quickly. They stared at each other. Then he took her by the arm and led her into his room. He shut the door.

~o~o~

"So, you heard?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy." She wanted to cry.

"Don't worry about it. All of this will blow over in a few days." Jimmy didn't believe that. He walked over to the window and looked up into the sky.

She came over to stand beside him. "Are you sure?" She was so worried about him. Kara was getting upset. He was worried too; she could see it clearly. "Jimmy, there must be something I can do. Let me help you please." She was terribly upset, and her voice did something to him. He turned and the next thing he knew she was in his arms holding him close. He closed his eyes enjoying their closeness. Who knew when they could do this again? He didn't know.

"It's alright, Kara." Jimmy was terribly worried about her secret getting out.

She pulled away. "Cat is right. The Internet crazies are out there. Who knows what they'll do or say or?" She couldn't finish.

"Kara, I'm not in any danger. Nothing is going to happen to me." He tried to smile.

She was silent thinking about his words. Just to hear her thoughts spoken like that made her worry even more, but she needed to stop this. Jimmy can take care of himself.

"Alright, I'll try not to worry." Then she thought about it. "I know what; why don't I move in with you and watch out for you?"

He shook his head even though he loved the idea. "No, Kara, that's not going to work. My apartment may be watched, and you could leave and fly off and then it would be all over."

"Are we still friends, I mean?" She asked, but she couldn't lose him.

"Of course we are," Jimmy quickly replied. He left her arms and walked to his desk. He thought about Cat's plan. "You may have hit on something."

"What are you thinking?" She came closer.

"I could check into a hotel. Cat could help me with that. I could lay low for a few days, and hopefully all of this will blow over."

"Do you think she will?" Kara asked unsure about this.

He turned to her. "If I speak to the press and tell them that I know who you are."

"Oh, no, that's not going to work. If they know then, they'll never leave you alone."

"I think it's worth the risk. Once everyone knows that I would never betray your confidence, and then it'll be over."

She was still worried about Cat's plan. "I don't know, Jimmy, I don't like this."

"We'll think about it. It may just work."

"Alright, but maybe we should call Clark and get his opinion?" Kara asked.

"I don't think so. He may not like our plan."

"Well, everyone assumes Lois Lane knows who he is, but they don't bother her."

"That's true, so maybe it would work for me too?" Jimmy thoughtfully asked.

"I hope so," she whispered and went back into his arms.

"I hope so too." Closing his eyes, he wondered about how affectionate she was with him. It didn't bother him, not at first, but now that they had decided to be 'just friends,' he needed to talk to her about it.

He pulled away and the look on her face made him stop and think. She still cares about me. Now, what do I do?

"You should get back to work. I'll speak to Cat about her plan," he said.

"Alright, just be careful, Jimmy."

"I will."

Then she was gone.

~o~o~

 _Several days later, the National City Hotel_ :

Cat made arrangements for Jimmy to speak to the press. She approved Jimmy's stay at the hotel for several days. He missed Kara so much, but he thought it best if they kept their distance. Just being friends would be difficult for them. Taking these few days to adjust to their new status was a good idea. But every evening he would watch the news stories of her heroics, missing her even more. It became an ache, and there was nothing he could do to relieve it.

They did speak over the phone, and he gave her the details of their plan. Kara still had doubts about it. Telling the world that he knew her secret could put him in even more danger, but Jimmy was convinced the plan would work.

Every paper in town was called to attend. A news conference was set for that evening at 6:00 pm. He would make a statement; and no questions during or after the conference, which suited Jimmy just fine.

The time had arrived. Kara was standing at the back behind the insatiable reporters, chewing on a fingernail, so worried about this. They hadn't seen each other since he moved into the hotel. It was far too dangerous for them. She missed him terribly.

Soon it was time to make his statement. Cat and Jimmy walked out to the podium. Flashbulbs went off then Cat began her plan.

"May I have your attention, please? Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press: My name is Cat Grant. I'm the Owner and Managing Director of CatCo. I asked you all to come here this evening to stop the rumors and speculation about Mr. James Olsen and his connection to Supergirl. Mr. Olsen is a Pulitzer Prize-winning photographer. I recently hired Mr. Olsen as my Art Director, and I'm very pleased about that decision. He's a well-respected and upstanding young man, and he'll set the record straight about Supergirl with this statement. As I explained in the press release, there will be no questions after Mr. Olsen has made his statement." She turned to him. "James," she said.

"Thank you Ms. Grant." He searched the crowd and then he saw her. He also spotted two more individuals he recognized. His throat closed up. "I'll be right back."

"But, what's happening?" Cat didn't know what was going on; then she approached the podium. "There will be a slight delay. Thank you for your patience."

Kara discreetly followed Jimmy as did Lois Lane and Clark Kent.

Cat rushed over to the hallway, and a security guard was there as instructed.

"Well now, what are you two doing here?" Cat asked her former co-workers.

"Hello Cat," Clark said.

"Cat," Lois said her greeting a bit clipped.

"What brings you two to town? Don't tell me you're here to protect Jimmy from me?"

"That's James to you and yes he is why we're here. Now may we see him?" Clark asked.

"Of course," Cat replied and stepped aside. She nodded her head and the guard let them in.

"Me too!" That was Kara, who had just arrived pretending to be out of breath.

"What are you doing here? I guess you two are friends now?" Cat shook her head. "Let her in."

Walking down the hall, Clark whispered, "Why would he agree to do this?"

"Let's get inside first, Clark. I'm sure there's an explanation for this mess," Lois replied.

Kara managed to get ahead of them and opened the door. Jimmy turned when the door opened. "Kara?" He murmured her name, so happy to see her.

"Jimmy," she said and rushed over to him pulled him close. He patted her back.

"Everything is going to be alright, Kara." Jimmy was beginning to doubt his statement.

Clark shut the door. Lois and Clark glanced at each other. "So it's true?" Lois asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, it's true," Clark replied.

"Please don't blame Kara for any of this. She saved my life," Jimmy said.

"I know, but, unfortunately, this whatever it is, has gotten out of hand," Clark said the obvious.

"I honestly didn't know what else to do." He paused as stared at Kara's lovely face. "I … I love her," he finally admitted it. "And I guess it ruled my head, and I let it slip to Ms. Grant that I know her."

Kara stared at him, wide-eyed. She relished his love for her then her eyes watered.

"Any ideas, Mr. Kent?" Lois asked her boyfriend. Clark was quiet.

"Just let me think," Clark replied and walked for a minute. He was thinking of Jimmy's admission of his love for Kara and the consequences that could follow.

"This is the only way," Jimmy said. "Once I tell them that I know who Supergirl is and that I would never betray her trust, and then this will end." He turned to Lois. "Isn't that true, Lois?"

"I don't know Jimmy. It took a long time before everyone just stopped asking me," she replied.

"It will happen for me too." Jimmy is convinced of this.

"We're talking about years here, Jimmy. I'm just now coming back onto the Internet," Lois said.

"I'm not worried about that." Jimmy was firm in his statement.

"Clark, what are you thinking?" Lois asked.

He turned to the young couple. He shook his head reminding him of Lois and him years ago. It would take time but was their love strong enough to withstand the pressure?

"Well, Clark, what were you thinking?" Kara asked as well.

"Don't do it, Jimmy." Clark was firm in his decision.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Tell them you don't know who she is, and that will be the end of it."

Jimmy took a deep breath. "Alright, but Cat suspects I know."

"Leave Cat to me," Lois said, but she wouldn't elaborate.

Clark raised his eyebrows; Lois grinned, and he smiled as well.

Kara turned to Jimmy; she took his hand. "I'll wait for you here."

"Alright; I'll be back in a minute." Kara was thinking. He loves me; he loves me.

Lois, Clark, and Jimmy left the meeting room and headed down the hall. Lois and Clark pulled Cat aside and spoke to her. Cat stiffened but didn't say anything.

Cat and Jimmy approached the podium. "May I have your attention, please? I'm sorry about the delay. Mr. Olsen is ready to make his statement."

"Good evening and thank you for waiting." He glanced at his notes then decided to run with it.

"A few days ago, a video was released online of Supergirl saving me. She's a hero, a national treasure, and her identity is a secret to me and everyone else. I thanked her profusely for saving me, and she warned me of cell phone usage and keeping my eyes up. I think we can all consider that good advice. Now, everyone is speculating if I know her or not. The reason she called me Jimmy is because I consider her a friend and that is all she is to me. I respect her privacy and you should too. That is all I have to say on the matter and thank you for listening."

He left the podium. Cameras flashed, and questions were asked, but he ignored them. He spoke to Cat briefly then he headed back to Kara.

She watched him leave. Cat was not happy about this turn of events; not happy at all and she knew whom to blame.

Jimmy opened the door, heart pounding, and he shut it quickly. She ran to him and pulled him close; she felt so good to him. He stroked and smoothed her hair.

"It's over," Jimmy said.

She pulled away staring at him with new eyes. "Yeah, I heard and you were great," Kara replied and smiled at him.

He took a deep breath. "I hope this is the end of it."

"I hope so too." Suddenly shy, she asked, "Ummm … Do you still have your room?"

He stared at her, heart pounding. "Yes, I do," he replied confused.

"Well, I thought we could talk in private." She paused. "I've missed you, Jimmy."

"I've missed you too very much."

Hand in hand, they left the meeting room and headed upstairs, taking the service elevator, each thinking the same thing, well almost.

_Are we going to talk or make love?_

_We need to talk about making love._

_TBC!_  
  
~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Save My Heart (for You)_ , Jason Reeves.

A/N: I'm such a tease! Well, are they going to do the deed or not? *smiles* I just knew that Jimmy would fall first or did he, same as Lois? Now, as far as Lois and Clark showing up to stop the madness just happened. I hope you liked seeing them; I loved adding them. Kara needs to say the words. We're at the mid-way point, so stay tuned for more. Come back in a few days. Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Never Felt This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this update, Kara and Jimmy are ready to move forward in their relationship with acceptance and love. Then later, revelations of a future they both wanted seemed within their reach, but was it even possible? I hope you enjoy this next part! You know I loved writing it! :D

_Chapter_ _5: Never Felt This Way_

 _Minutes_ _later_ _, Jimmy's_ _hotel_ _room_ :

Jimmy held her hand in the service elevator. They wanted to be discreet and not give the gossip-mongers any more rumors about them, but he was worried she would change her mind again. Once inside she removed her bag and walked over to the window. He followed her.

"You wanted to talk? I'm listening," Jimmy whispered, heart still pounding. He stood behind her and glanced at her face.

Kara was thinking about what to say. She was so still that he began to wonder if she really did want to talk and not make love, which he wanted more than anything. In his mind, she had to be ready for this, the same as him.

"Kara, what are you thinking?" He turned her around and he didn't realize. Her eyes were shining. A lone tear slipped down her cheek. He wiped it away. "Are those happy tears or sad tears?" She didn't respond. "What's wrong?" Maybe she wasn't ready, he thought.

"Nothing is wrong, but I've made my decision." He handed her a handkerchief. She wiped at her eyes.

"Oh, you have?" He asked and held his breath, expecting the worse.

She tried to smile. "Yeah, I have." Her eyes roamed over his face. "I've waited my whole life for you and I can't lose you, Jimmy."

"Kara, you won't lose me. I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens between us. Do you understand?" He couldn't lose her either.

It was exactly what she needed to hear. "You always know what to say to me."

"I do try." He pulled her close. "I know you're worried about hurting me, but you couldn't hurt me. I know it. Okay?" He pulled away and moved her hair away from her face.

"Okay," she said the stood up straighter. "I'm ready, Jimmy," she whispered and tried to smile.

He took a deep breath. "Okay, well," he said, suddenly nervous, he looked around. "Why don't I order something to eat? We can talk, eat, and," he began.

"I can't eat anything, but some wine would be nice," she said, hoping it would relax him.

"Coming right up," he said. After ordering room service, he asked her if she wanted to change. There were two bathrobes in the bathroom.

She smiled and thanked him. He was nervous and she thought it was very sweet. She went into the bathroom and changed. She then decided to take a quick shower. When she came out, she said, "It's all yours!"

Jimmy wiped his brow. He was sweating; he took a shower and tried to calm down. He'd never felt this way when he was with a woman. He wasn't afraid just worried he wouldn't be able to please her. Kara was one in a million, no a trillion is more like it. After slipping on a robe, room service arrived just in time. He poured the wine into two glasses.

"Jimmy?" He turned to her. She was standing by the window. Her hair was long and loose about her shoulders and no glasses. Her robe was open and the belt was barely holding it together. He swallowed.

Kara smiled at him. "It'll take one of those." He handed her the wine. "Do you have a toast, or?" She started.

"Sure," he replied but nothing was coming to him.

Kara thought about it. "How about we toast to this moment and that we remember it always."

"Yes, I agree," he whispered and they clinked their glasses and took a sip.

Kara closed her eyes. "Delicious," she said and took another sip.

He frowned. "Kara, wine doesn't affect you."

"I know, but I do like the taste; and I know you like it." She lowered her eyes thinking about making love with him. "Jimmy, I'll try not to hurt you, I mean," she started.

He touched her cheek. "Please don't let it get to you. We'll take our time and everything will be fine. Okay?"

She nodded unable to speak. He smiled then the air was still. She looked him up and down. He frowned. "I'm not x-raying you, but I can't seem to help it." She shook her head. "Wow, but I do like what I see."

He glanced down at himself. "Oh, Ok," he said and shook his head at her. He took another sip of wine; it did relax him.

He put the wine glass down. He moved her hair aside and slipped the robe off her shoulders; it fell to the floor. His heartbeat sped up and other parts of his body reacted as well. She was beautiful.

She removed his robe and it too fell to the floor. Kara stopped and stared at his chest and her eyes went lower. She'd seen it before but to be this close to him, her heart was pounding like never before. She reached up and touched his chest with both hands.

"Kara?" He whispered then his body reacted like never before.

"Yes, what is it?" She had no idea what she was doing to him. She had to touch him. Her hands moved over his broad shoulders over his chest, his abs, and then back up to his throat. Then she pulled his head down and kissed him deeply.

He pulled her closer and then he picked her and took her to bed. Moving the blankets aside, they fell onto the bed. They went back to kissing; his lips traveled over her cheek then back to her throat.

Kara was losing control, his kisses were so sweet and loving, his hands were everywhere at once pulling her closer; they could not get close enough. Jimmy tried to catch his breath and gain some semblance of control.

"I want you," he managed to say.

Kara stared at his magnificent body. "I want you too," she whispered and looked him over.

He came into her arms and they kissed passionately never tiring of it. Jimmy could not believe his luck. Kara was there and they were going to make love. He'd dreamed of her like this. "Oh, Kara, my beautiful Kara," he murmured thrilled to be with her like this.

"Jimmy, please; just kiss me," she whispered and pulled him closer. "I'm ready," she told him again then she pulled his head down and they kissed repeatedly. Her trust in him continually amazed him.

"You're so lovely," he whispered and then he was top of her. His kisses became even more intense. They rained down her throat and lingered there for long minutes. He had to taste her but first her nipples were tight and high, ready for his mouth and he happily kissed and pulled and Kara moaned and arched her back. Turned on by her moans and heavy breathing, he continued to stroke, kiss and pull on her breasts and nipples.

Kara was going crazy. It felt so good. She never imagined. Oh, she knew about lovemaking and having sex, but to be in the arms of someone so special to her, made her clutch him closer unable to let go. She was always conscious of her strength, and how it would affect him, but she knew their hugs were one thing, but this was something else entirely.

"I'm here, just relax. I want you to be ready for this, Okay?" Jimmy was so excited but pleasing her meant everything to him. He would die for her; he knew that to be true.

She understood, and tried to relax, but it was impossible. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and there was an ache inside of her that she couldn't ignore, then, "Please," she moaned.

He knew what she wanted and so he continued down her body kissing every part of her that he could reach, her long legs, beautiful thighs, flat stomach and then he spread her legs. She was wet and ready for him. He touched the entrance to her body and she nearly flew off the bed.

He held her steady. "Easy, now; that's it; so soft and warm." He continued to touch her swirling his fingers over her opening and then he slipped a long finger inside her body.

Kara didn't know what to do; her hips began to move in rhythm with his finger. Two fingers made her their way inside. "Oh, Oh!" Her hips began to rotate needing it more and more.

"You like that?" He murmured not expecting an answer.

"Oh yes," she finally replied then her inner walls clenched and he stopped. He removed his fingers and he had to taste her. That one look turned her on so much; she knew what he was going to do. "Jimmy?"

"Kara, try and relax; take a deep breath," he whispered then his lips replaced his fingers. "Oh, you taste like nothing else in this world."

"Jimmy!" Her hips were shaking; he held her steady and then he was out of control. He tongue and lips kissed and stroked her sex eating her out and she thought she was going to die.

Suddenly, she screamed and shuddered with rapture. While she was in the throes of an orgasm, he reached for a condom and slipped it on.

Kara slowly opened her eyes. "Jimmy?"

"I'm here," he whispered. He continued to stroke her sex but every movement of his fingers caused her to shudder and moan. He couldn't wait anymore.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut. "Go ahead," she held her breath and gritted her teeth hoping to gain some control over her body.

He smiled at her and kissed her to help her relax, and she wiggled a little encouraging him. He slowly made his way inside, and then he pushed forward and broke through her membranes for the first time. Kara whimpered for a moment but did not cry out. "Are you alright," Jimmy asked concerned, as he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry," he said when she didn't say anything for a moment.

Then he kissed her deeply to shift her focus. It was just as he suspected. She was a virgin. He didn't regret it only felt the honor to be hers for as long as she would have him.

He didn't think it would hurt her or him if he pushed deeper, but he was wrong. She whimpered but only for a moment. A tear slipped down her cheek; he kissed it away. He stopped moving and pulled her close. "It's Okay; there; that's it," he whispered in her ear as she began to relax and accept all of him.

She took a deep breath, licked her lips, but then he began to move slowly. "You feel so good; it'll be over soon," he whispered and then he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back shifting her focus to him and how he made her feel. Kara could feel every movement of his cock in and out of her body. She moved with him and she wasn't hurting him.

She was thrilled and there was no pain only a need to release the unbearable pressure. "Something is happening!"

Jimmy felt it too. He leaned back and lifted her hips and then he began to move faster and faster in and out of her luscious heat. She moved with him taking him further and further inside.

"Jimmy!" Her climax burst upon her, washing over her in waves. Minutes later, she shuddered again and then he came shouting her name and then collapsed on top of her. He kissed her throat, stroked her hair then her cheek and then he kissed her passionately. She opened her mouth wide and he dived in loving the taste of her.

She pulled him closer and kissed him back. Kara was a woman now.

"Are you Okay?" She asked him then she noticed the condom.

"I should ask you that question." He watched her for a minute. "I don't know what to say." He wondered why she never told him she was a virgin but he let it drop at her look. She closed her eyes but didn't look at him. "I really liked it," he whispered stroking her hair.

She opened her eyes and tried to smile. "Oh, Jimmy, I liked it too, and thank you for being so patient with me."

"Don't thank me, Kara." Kara tried to be still, but she didn't want him to leave her. "Don't move, Okay?"

"Kara, we should wait for a while."

"Why, I'm alright," she said and smiled at him. Her arms around his shoulders, she tried to pull him closer.

"Are you sure because I'm ready if you are?" He asked with smiling eyes.

Instead of answering him, she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

He kissed her back; of course, one thing leads to another.

A little over an hour later, and after they had cleaned up a bit, with her head on his chest, Kara was about to fall asleep then she asked him about the condom.

"I'll always wear a condom, Kara." At her frown, he explained, "I know we've never talked about kids, but those types of decisions should be discussed together … at some point."

Her eyes widened. He was talking about a future together. She never believed it was possible, and she certainly never imagined she would be a mother. Now, the idea was stuck in her mind. It was a lovely thought; her eyes watered.

"I know what you're thinking," he whispered. She didn't say anything but pulled him closer.

He kissed her temple. Soon they both fell asleep, both dreaming of a life where all of their fantasies and wishes come true.

~o~o~

 _Early_ _morning_ _,_ _still_ _at_ _the_ _hotel_ :

Dawn was breaking, and Kara's phone was beeping. He picked it up and it was Alex.

Jimmy shook her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes. "You should take this."

She glanced at the caller ID. Sighing she answered it, "Hello Alex."

"Good morning to you too; where are you?" Alex asked.

"You know perfectly well where I am," Kara replied a little annoyed.

She turned and watched in fascination as Jimmy left the bed and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the water. She wanted and needed to join him. "What is it; make it quick!"

"Agent Henshaw just called. He's looking for you; he needs to see you right away."

"Tell him I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she said and hung up.

She jumped out of bed and joined him in the shower. He smiled and pulled her to him. "You're beautiful and I can't get enough of you."

"I feel the same way," she whispered kissing his throat. "I have to leave."

"I know, but this won't take long." He needed to get the condom. "I'll be right back." Kara sighed. Moments later, he slipped it on. He picked her up and placed her legs on his hips. He touched her and she was ready. Then he was inside of her.

Kara almost swooned. It was heaven. Then their trip to the stars continued each moving to the rhythm of their hearts. Jimmy felt like the luckiest man in the world. Kara needed him and wanted him and he felt the same way about her. He then lost himself inside her body and lost his soul in the process. He was hers and whatever she wanted, he would give it to her.

Kara was in awe of his lovemaking. He was gentle and considerate, open and honest, and just the sweetest person she would ever hope to meet. She couldn't think of anything else because he was kissing her passionately and she responded to him. Minutes later, it happened. They climaxed strongly and they couldn't stop kissing each other.

"Oh yes, yes!" Kara whispered kissing him repeatedly. Minutes later, he pulled out of her body then they showered both in a bit of a hurry.

Still in the bathroom drying each other off when Jimmy realized that Kara's phone kept beeping on and on. Finally, he asked, "Aren't you going to answer that; it's probably Alex again?"

"Alright, alright, I'll answer it." Kara was not interested in doing her job right now, not when such a magnificent specimen of manhood was standing directly in front of her completely naked. She managed to pull her eyes away from that glorious body then she picked it up her cellphone and listened to the message. It was Alex. After listening to it several times, Jimmy could tell she was agitated.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked. She was silent. "What did she say?" Kara thought about what to tell him. He was almost finished dressing and she was too.

"It's about the set-ups and we may be getting close," she replied with no clue as to who it could be.

"I hope so, Kara. It's far too dangerous and I worry," he said.

Having him worry so much, warmed her through and through, but she decided not to call him on it. He truly did love her, and she was still wrapping her mind around that fact.

Soon they were dressed and ready to go. Kara smiled and asked, "Ready?" She was standing directly in front of him.

"I guess so," he replied and kissed her sweetly, and of course, he was worried about the set-ups and who could be responsible.

He opened the door and then they were gone. He checked out of the hotel and headed to his place. Kara headed home to change.

~o~o~

 _Fifteen_ _minutes_ _later_ _, in Agent Henshaw's_ _office_ :

Alex was there then Kara, in costume, made an entrance, her cape flapping around her legs.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it, Supergirl," Agent Henshaw greeted her with narrowed eyes.

"What's this about the set-ups? What have you found out?" Kara asked.

Alex watched her sister carefully. She seemed different. "You're not going to like it," Alex replied.

Kara frowned. "Just tell me," she said.

Agent Henshaw filled her in. "We did some checking online. Every single time one of these incidents occurs, the story is picked up rather quickly."

"That's not surprising. Cellphone cameras post videos all the time, and," she started.

"But the last few times, the stories arrived online before the accidents occurred," Agent Henshaw said.

"Wow, was it that close or how far apart are we talking about?" Kara asked.

"Pretty close; mere minutes before so, we did some checking and the National City Post were the first to post the story," Alex explained.

"But how do we find out which reporter did this?" Kara thoughtfully asked.

Alex walked for a minute. "That's the problem. We have no idea who it is."

Kara also walked then she remembered. "Donna Stewart did a story about Jimmy, I mean, James Olsen. He works for CatCo and he knows my secret. She was there the other day when Jimmy was questioned by the press about me."

"Do you think it was her?" Alex asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Kara replied determined to find out the truth.

~o~o~

 _Later_ _that_ _day_ _, at_ _the_ _station_ :

Everything was definitely different now. Kara and James knew they had their work cut out for them. The gossip was still going strong, but they didn't see any reason to add to it. They didn't exactly avoid each other, but it was strictly and only business from now on.

After their glorious evening together, Jimmy had his doubts about working together now that they were lovers, but they managed to get through that first day without any problems.

It was almost quitting time, Kara watched him leave his office and without speaking, she stood up and headed for the elevator. She opened the door and glanced at him. He swallowed and followed her five minutes later.

Once on the rooftop, she watched him come closer. "How was your day?" She asked and looked him up and down. He looked splendid. "Well?" She asked when he stood there staring at her.

His eyebrows rose. "Kara?"

She walked over to him. He knew that look. "We're technically not in the office," she teased.

"No, we're not," he whispered. He couldn't resist her, so he leaned down and then they kissed. He slanted his lips across hers. She kissed him back loving him to distraction. Her eyes popped open at that realization. Closing her eyes again, she kissed him back.

He didn't want to release her, but he did. "Okay, I'll …Ummm … see you later?"

"Indeed you will." She smiled at his unease. "Say 7:00 at your place?"

"Yes, see you at 7:00." He didn't move but continued to stare.

She took his watch arm and glanced at the time. "Well, it's nearly 5:30 now."

"Oh, I didn't realize." He smiled at her, but he felt like an awkward teenager. He didn't mind it at all.

She smiled in return. "Do you need a lift?"

"No, I don't," he replied, still feeling a bit odd when she carried him. "I'll meet you there in say ten minutes?"

"Ten minutes," she replied, and left the rooftop, thinking of a way to bring up Donna. Was she responsible or was it someone else?

Shaking his head at his luck, he nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get to the elevator.

 _TBC!_  
  
~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Let's Get It On_! Marvin Gaye.

A/N: Oh, man, this song is one of my all-time favorites, so thanks to one of my readers for the song! But I'm so enjoying writing these awkward idiots. If you've read any of my stories, then you knew they were going to get it on! *giggles* Okay, I'm having too much fun with these two. The hotel room scene was steamy; at least I thought it was. I hope you thought so too. Look for more in about five days. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading! :D


	6. Nobody Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next chapter, Kara and Jimmy thought that they were home free until Jimmy goes missing and Kara begins to regret many things. Read on! I hope you enjoy this next part even though it is sad!

_Chapter_ _6: Nobody Better_

 _Jimmy's apartment, fifteen minutes later:_  
  
A little out of breath, Jimmy exited the elevator and she was there standing at his apartment door, arms crossed waiting for him. Her hair was down just the way he liked it. He shook his head at her.  
  
“You’re late,” she said and smiled at him.  
  
“I’m not late, just; just step aside, Okay?”  
  
Holding in a laugh, she stepped aside. He opened the door, and then he stepped aside. “Thank you,” she murmured then he followed her.  
  
He put his things aside and went into the kitchen. She followed him. He pulled out a bottle of wine from the fridge and held it up.

She frowned, worried about him. “Are you addicted?”  
  
“No, I only drink when I have company or to just to relax every now and then,” he replied a bit shyly.  
  
Thinking about their talk at the hotel, she asked, “Oh, I see. Are you nervous around me?”  
  
He took a sip of wine. “You could say that.”  
  
Her eyebrows rose then she watched him for a minute. “Jimmy, I know our relationship is new, and it will take time for us to get adjusted not only at the office but in our private lives as well, but.”  
  
“I know that, and we will figure this out.”  
  
“Of course we will,” she said firm in her belief.  
  
He took another sip. “You sound so sure, I mean, I have to admit I still have doubts about all of this.”  
  
“You do?” Kara was surprised.  
  
“You don’t have doubts?” He asked needing to know.  
  
“Well, the way I see it, relationships aren’t easy. We have to work at it if it’s what we need and what we want.” She paused. “I want this more than I can say.”  
  
He relaxed a bit. “I want it too.”  
  
“I’m glad,” she said. She smiled at him.  
  
He put the drink down and came over to her. He pulled her close and sighed into her hair. They stood that way for several long minutes.

She pulled him closer a little afraid that they couldn’t make this work. He knew she was worried too because of the way she held him; it was just a little too tight.  
  
“Kara, my Kara,” he whispered needing her so much.  
  
“I’m here, Jimmy, and I’m not going anywhere, not without you.”  
  
It was if she knew what he needed to hear. He was in too deep, but he didn’t care. He kissed her deeply planting his lips across hers. His mouth opened thrilling her and himself. They both moaned clutching each other close.  
  
He came up for air after a few minutes. He picked her up surprising her and walked into the bedroom. Her arms around his shoulders, she couldn’t help but stare.

He caught her look. “What is it?” He asked after he had set her down.  
  
“You’re just a very attractive man, and I don’t know; I like to look at you.”  
  
He smiled. “I know because I could feel your eyes on me those first few days then I realized something.”  
  
“What, what did you realize?” She asked and waited with baited breath.  
  
“That I wouldn’t be able to fight you and that I didn’t want to.”  
  
“Wow, you are a romantic. And don’t try to deny it.” She shook her head. “I… I.”

“You what?”  
  
“I’m hungry; aren’t you?” She was staring at his lips.  
  
“Oh yeah, starving,” he replied. Then they kissed passionately. Clothes were removed quickly. She wasn’t wearing the suit.  
  
“Where’s the suit?” He asked once they were in bed nose to nose.  
  
“At home,” she replied.  
  
“I see, but what if you have to leave?”  
  
“I can get it pretty quickly,” she replied and pulled him close. “No more talking, Mr. Olsen.”

“Yes, Ms. Danvers,” he said and smiled at her twinkling eyes, and then love took over.

She pulled him closer and kissed him deeply. He pulled her closer and kissed her back. Still kissing him, she climbed on top of him. She kissed his chest and licked his nipples.

“You taste so good,” she whispered, as she kissed her way across his chest and up to his throat. He took her face between his hands and slanted his mouth over hers. His mouth was hot like tender fire, invading her with a gentle pressure. His fingertips traced over her face.

“So beautiful,” he murmured. He was breathing fast and suddenly his kisses became deeper and more forceful, bringing a feeling of desperation to their passion. She couldn’t get close enough to him. He took more of her, kissing her at every possible angle, and Kara couldn’t help the pleading sounds coming from her throat. He almost forgot, then sanity returned and he slipped on a condom.  
  
Kara was ready for him then she slipped his cock inside of her, sliding down as far as she could, then she began to move and he picked her rhythm quickly. Clasping her hips, she moved with him and the feelings were amazing.

“That’s it,” he whispered and closed his eyes.

“Yeah, feels good,” she whispered back then she got an idea. She’d wanted to do this since their first night together. His eyes popped open when his penis slipped from her body.

“Kara?” He whispered but then his eyes closed, the condom was removed, then her mouth began licking and sucking his cock. “Oh, yes.” He wondered where she learned to do that but she was good at it too.

“I knew you would like it,” she said between kisses. “So warm and hard.” She took him all the way inside as far as she could. His hips moved of their own loving it so much. Soon though, he was going to come. He pulled her up and rolled her onto her back.

She wanted him with a desperation that almost frightened her. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but he was right. They needed to be honest and open about their feelings. She did love him, but she didn’t think she was ready to say the words.  
  
Jimmy caught her look. “Don’t think just feel Okay?” She nodded then pulled his head down and kissed him believing that she would get there soon, very soon. He loved her kisses, and then he pulled away and stroked her cheek. “This is us Kara, from now on. This crazy week is almost over. No one will know your secret, Kara, except me of course.”  
  
She chuckled, so grateful to him. “Thank you, Jimmy.”  
  
He smiled at her then smoothed her hair away from her face. “I’m going to love you, Kara, for as long as you’ll have me.” As the prospect of loving her for as many nights she would let him, it filled him with so much happiness that he just never imagined it.  
  
“Umm, stop talking,” Kara whispered, and stopped him with a kiss. In the blazing minutes and hours that followed, no further words were possible.

~o~o~                                                 

After a few hours of sleep, Kara lay with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat strong and true. A few more minutes later then Jimmy woke up.

She then asked him about Donna Stewart and the Agency’s suspicions about the set-ups and her possible involvement. He frowned and leaned up to see her face.

“But, I know Donna, and I don’t think,” he hesitated.

“How well do you know her?” Kara asked then she had a thought. “Was Donna the woman you told me about?”

“Yes, it was her, but as I said, it’s been over for years.”

Kara was silent. Maybe it was time to talk about their past lives. “Maybe we should talk about the other women in your life,” she began, but he seemed dismayed, “It’s just so I won’t get blindsided again.”

He sighed. “I saw no reason for you to know about her. It’s been over for years, but,” he hesitated.

“Go on,” she encouraged him.

“I once dated … Lucy Lane,” he finally admitted. “It’s over, Kara.”

It took a moment for Kara to digest this. “Were you in love with her?”

He hesitated. “I thought I was, but breaking up with her wasn’t as difficult as I thought it would be.”

“I see, and when was this?”

“We were both fairly young at the time; about seven years ago,” he replied. Kara was silent. “I know you’re friends, Kara, and I thought it best that I keep my mouth shut about her.”

“Anyone else I should know about?”

“No, there’s no one else,” he replied. She was silent. “What’s the story with Winn? Are you two friends?”

“Yes, we’re friends.” She paused. “He asked me out but I wasn’t interested.”

“I see,” Jimmy said. “You do believe me about Lucy, don’t you?”

A moment’s hesitation, then, “I believe you, Jimmy.” He released a breath. “Now, about Donna, we need to know more about her life since the last time you two were together. Maybe she’s changed.”

“I suppose anything is possible. She was very ambitious.”

“But she could be dangerous or maybe she’s using someone to do these horrible things.”

She was getting upset. He pulled her closer. “I’ll call her.”

Snuggling against him, Kara hoped the nightmare would be over soon.

~o~o~

 _A few days later, at the office_ :

Jimmy called Donna and suggested they talk about the article and their past. She was confused at first but then she thought he wanted to get back together. After hanging up with him she thought about his request. The article about his new job ran a few days ago; their relationship had ended badly years ago. Hurt feelings and grudges prevented any further friendship between them, but the fact that he accepted her offer for a story surprised her but she took it as a way to become friends again.

They decided to meet at her office. Taking note of the reporters that he could see, he did spot someone that was at CatCo that morning.

Once in her office, Jimmy got right to the point. Donna appeared completely stunned by questions about the accidents.

She stood up and walked. “James, I can’t believe you’re asking me these questions.” She paused. “Do you hate me that much?”

“Donna, please don’t take this personally. Lives are at stake. Whoever is doing this is out to hurt innocent people. Supergirl saves lives, but one of these days, she may not get there in time. Surely a story online is not worth more than a life.”

“James, you know me, there’s no way I’m involved in this. Please believe me.” She sat back down. He was silent. “Look, the stories may have been written by our new stringer, a contract writer with close ties to the police.” He was still suspicious. He wanted to believe her then he asked a few more questions about this stringer. Once acquiring his name, he left her office.

Donna watched him leave then Tony turned his head and watched her. He stood up and came into her office. She shut the door.

~o~o~                                  

_Back at the office, the next day:_

After giving Kara the name of the stringer at the paper, Kara and Jimmy felt as if a terrible weight had been lifted. Unfortunately, the person in question had disappeared, but Agent Henshaw and the police were searching for him.

The Internet rumors about Jimmy knowing Kara’s secret had all but stopped. They were both thrilled about that. The only thing that seemed to stand in their way was Kara’s non-confession of her feelings.

Jimmy pushed it from his mind. He knew she loved him, and he was a patient man. Kara was perfect for him and he decided she would tell him in her own time. It was there in her eyes whenever he would catch her staring at him or when they were out on a date or just talking or having fun.

Walks in the park during lunchtime were one of their favorite things. Having lunch away from the office was always a good idea. The rumors had died down somewhat, but they saw it as a way to talk and relax for a while.

One day, although they were unaware of it, someone followed them. This individual discretely kept his distance until finally they split up. Ms. Danvers seemed in a hurry so Mr. Olsen stayed behind. He seemed to be waiting for her, so he didn’t have much time.

He approached him. The area was secluded. It was mid-afternoon and most of the lunch crowd had returned to work.

“I’m sorry, sir, but do you have the time? I may be late for my appointment and I left my cellphone at the office,” the stranger asked Jimmy.

“Of course, it’s nearly 2:30,” Jimmy replied. Then he stared at him. “It’s you!”

He put his hand inside his jacket. “Don’t say another word.” Jimmy was silent. “Step this way.” He pointed to a path that led from the park. “Keep walking.”

Jimmy stiffened. He immediately thought of calling for Kara; she was fast, but not that fast. Another rescue of him and the rumors would start all over again. He couldn’t do that to her.

“I have money, credit cards, my watch; cell phone, anything you want.” Jimmy knew that wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted him dead.

“Keep moving,” the stranger said. “Turn here.”

Jimmy turned down a path and car was there. If he got inside that car, he may never see Kara again. He closed his eyes for a moment. “Please just take anything you want.”

He opened the door. “Get in,” he instructed.

Jimmy stiffened. “I can’t; I won’t.”

The next thing he knew, he was knocked out. Minutes or hours later, he opened his eyes and he didn’t know where he was. Sitting in a chair, tied up with rope, his hands and feet unmovable. However, his head bothered him. It pounded and it was hard to breathe. He began to pray.

~o~o~                                        

_Back at the office:_

Cat walked over to her assistant. She glanced at her watch again. “Have you seen James? It’s nearly 3:00. He had an appointment at 3:30 and I wanted to talk to him.”

Kara frowned. She had just gotten back from a rescue and hadn’t seen him since they were in the park. “No, I haven’t seen him since around 2:00 pm.”

Cat frowned. “He’s always punctual. Something’s wrong.” She pulled out her cellphone. So did Kara. No answer.

“It went to voicemail,” they spoke at the same time.

Kara’s heart was pounding with dread; so many things unsaid.   “We can’t call the police. It’s hasn’t been twenty-four hours yet.”

“I wish we could reach Supergirl. Maybe her super hearing could find him somehow,” Cat thoughtfully said.

“You may be right.” Kara stood up. “I’ll head back to the park. Maybe someone saw something. I’ll call you.”

“But!” Cat said but she was gone. “That was fast.”

Once on the rooftop, Kara changed and took off.   She was in the park in seconds. She had a photograph of him and showed it to a few people, but no one had seen him. Her heart was beating so fast. Maybe if she calmed down, she could sense him somehow. Leaping up into the sky she scanned as many buildings as she could in and around the immediate area, but nothing was coming to her.

All she could hear were voices, babies crying, conversations, cars, trucks, all kinds of music and then it happened. Minutes went by; she concentrated as hard as she could, and then a heartbeat, but she didn’t know whom it belonged. She pushed the noises aside then she heard it again. Could it be him? She knew his heart rhythm; at least she thought she did. All heartbeats were different, weren’t they? She wasn’t sure.

But this one refused to go away, and so she followed it. It must be him; it did sound vaguely familiar; so who else could it be? Minutes later the sound was definitely getting louder. She looked down and it was an apartment building. Then voices came to her.

“I know who you are, and so do the police. Release me and I won’t tell them who you are. You could leave town, find another job,” Jimmy said trying to reason with him.

Tony thought about it but it made no difference. “Just tell me her name,” Tony yelled at him. The gun was in Jimmy’s face.

“I told you I don’t know her name,” Jimmy yelled back.

Kara called the police and told them of the location of James Olsen, who was being held against his will meaning he had been kidnapped.

Then the yelling stopped. He was torturing him, beating him with a butt of a gun. He was bleeding from a head wound and his lip was bloody. Kara was furious. Her eyes burned for a moment. She had to think for a minute. Barging in there could startle him and Jimmy could be shot. She had to get the gun, but was she fast enough? She had to try.

She listened from outside the window. She watched and then her eyes burned and then he dropped the gun. His hand was burned. He looked up and Kara was there holding the gun.

Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief but it hurt to breathe. His ribs were damaged; he needed a doctor.

“It’s over.” Kara said in a commanding tone.

Of course, he tried to run. Kara was in front of him in seconds. “Turn around.”

The man turned around, but before she could tie him up, he turned and punched Kara in the face. The punch caught her off guard. He was strong, very strong. He must be an alien or a meta-human. Then they fought and Jimmy was beginning to worry, but then Supergirl gained the upper hand and managed to hold him down long enough tie him up with strips of sheets from the bed. Police sirens blared in the distance.

Glancing at James, she didn’t say a word. It was in her eyes that were compelling. Then she released his hands and feet. He stood up on shaky legs. She held him around the waist. “I’ve got you.”

“Thank you.” The police entered the building; Kara heard them and called to them. One police officer took the kidnapper outside.

“Is he Ok?” The policeman asked Supergirl.

“I’m fine,” Jimmy replied.

“We’ll need your statement when you’re ready,” he said.

“He’ll be there,” Supergirl said.

He left them alone. Once the police car was gone, she turned to him. Her eyes watered. “Are you truly Okay?”

“I’m fine, really,” he replied and started walking.

He was acting stubborn. “Here, let me help you.” He was a little unsteady, so he placed his arm around her shoulder. Once outside, she whispered, “Now, we’re going to fly. Are you Ok with that?”

He actually grinned. “Sure, I’m Ok with it.”

“Hold on tight.” She said unnecessarily. She didn’t have to tell him twice.

Once in the sky, Jimmy relaxed. The view was incredible. It was now early evening and lights were just coming on. “I can see why you love it so much.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” she said. They were near a hospital. “I think you should be checked out. Your head is still bleeding and I don’t like the looks of that eye.”

“Alright,” he said. He didn’t want to argue with her. He was feeling dizzy, his eye burned and the chest wasn’t much better.

They landed just outside the emergency room. But before the stretcher could arrive, he fainted. She caught him and picked him up. She laid him on the stretcher.

“Jimmy!?” She stroked his sweaty forehead. Holding back tears, she whispered, “Please help him.”

The nurses quickly wheeled him into the emergency area. She watched until she couldn’t see him anymore.

Kara realized that everyone was staring at her. She had to leave. They certainly didn’t need any more rumors about them.

After leaving the hospital, she called Cat. Supergirl found Jimmy; he was hurt but he’s in the hospital. He’s going to be Okay, and that she would check up on him later.

She hung up, streaked home, told Alex what happened, changed and headed back to the hospital to see how he was doing.

Once there, she found out that Jimmy needed to stay in the hospital for several days. He sustained a concussion, a broken rib, an eye contusion, but he was going to be fine.

Kara felt horrible about all of it. He was kidnapped because someone thought he knew her secret. They thought it was over, but it may never be over.

She knocked on his door and came inside. He was asleep. “Jimmy, I’m so sorry,” she whispered; tears threatened.

He slowly awakened and turned to her the reached out his hand. “You came.”

She took his hand. “Of course, I did.” She pulled up a chair. Kara stared at him. He looked like he was in pain. He had a patch over one eye; his chest wrapped in bandages and his lower lip swollen.

“Don’t cry. I’ll be fine.” His hand moved to her cheek and that’s when she lost it. Her head on the bed, then her shoulders began to shake; the tears flowed down her cheeks unchecked like a flood.

He stroked her hair. “I know what you’re thinking. None of this was your fault; it was the kidnapper who did this to me.” He paused when she continued to cry. “Kara, look at me. The guy who kidnapped me; he’s a reporter, and I’m pretty sure Donna was behind it.”

She raised her tear stained face to look at him. “She won’t get away with this.”

He tried to smile. The fire was back but only for a minute.

She had to say it. “This is what I feared would happen, Jimmy, you being hurt because of me.” She paused and wiped at her eyes. She couldn’t look at him; it hurt to see him like this. “I called Clark a little while ago.”

She was going to break up with him yet again. He just knew it. “What did he say?”

“He said a lot of things about being with a human, loving a human.” His one eye widened. “It’s true Jimmy.” She raised her eyes to his face. “I told him that I loved you very much.”

“Oh, Kara, I know you do.” He paused and prepared himself. “What else did he say?”

“He said that we … that we,” she couldn’t finish.

“He wants you to break up with me; doesn’t he?” It was a statement. He tried to be strong but he wanted to break down and cry.

“Yes, yes he does, but,” she started.

“But what?” He began to hope.

“I can’t do it, Jimmy,” she whispered. A stray tear slipped down her cheek. She took his hand and kissed it. “I can’t,” she whispered then climbed up onto the bed and pulled him close.

“Ouch,” he said and tried to smile.

She pulled away. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m alright just easy on the ribs.”

“Okay.” Her head under his chin, she closed her eyes. He did the same.

He kissed her forehead holding her close.

_TBC!_

~o~o~                                                                                                                      
  
Song Inspiration: _We Belong Together_ , Mariah Carey.  
  
A/N: Oh Kara, I feel horrible about these types of decisions superheroes have to make to protect those they love. Well, it seems Jimmy has baggage after all. Oh, man, here we go. Hold on for the drama and awkward scenes because I recently heard that Lucy Lane is going to show up in the third episode and yes, Jimmy and Lucy have a past, so I added their talk. *hugs Kara* Come back in a few days. Thanks for reading! :D


	7. The Fire Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this update, Kara receives bad news; Jimmy returns to work but things are strained between them; Clark gives her more to think about; and later, Jimmy and Kara talk about what's most important. Read on! :D

_Chapter_ _7: The Fire Inside_  
  
_A few hours later, still at the hospital:_

Jimmy had fallen back to sleep; Kara was in a chair also asleep. Someone shook her shoulder. It was Alex.

"Honey, you need to go home and rest," she whispered.

Kara glanced at Jimmy. He was sleeping soundly. "Let's go out in the hall," Kara said. After reaching the visitor area, she rubbed her tired eyes, sat down and tried to hold it together.

"How is he?" Alex asked and sat down beside her.

"He'll be alright, but he almost died, Alex," Kara whispered and tried to hold it inside, but she couldn't.

"He's going to be Okay." Alex knew she was hurting and pulled her close and tried to give her some comfort. After a minute, Kara pulled away and wiped at her eyes with a tissue.

"It's almost over Kara," Alex said. She hated telling her this now at a time like this, but she needed to know to be prepared.

"Almost over?" She frowned. "Did you bring Donna in for questioning?" Kara asked hoping it was true.

"Yes, she was arrested and Tony is behind bars thanks to you." She paused. "But there's more you should know about Donna."

"I know about Jimmy and Donna being a couple years ago, but that's over," Kara said.

"Oh, I didn't know that, but that's not what I meant. The case has been turned over to the FBI," Alex said, but at her shocked expression she continued, "Donna was not the head of this conspiracy, although we can't tie him to the set-ups, at least not yet."

"Then who was behind it, if not Donna?" Kara asked.

"One name popped up a few times on Donna's computer. They may have been in code, but the emails were cryptic, not revealing her plans, but Maxwell Lord's name came up. Apparently, one of his subsidiaries was mentioned in several communications with Donna and he owns that company."

"Maxwell Lord; I've never heard of him," Kara thoughtfully said.

"He's a very powerful man, extremely rich, and there are rumors that he identifies with individuals like you, meaning aliens and meta-humans. According to Agent Henshaw's sources, he is one himself. He has the power to control minds."

"He sounds dangerous, but why would Donna have his name on her computer? She was a reporter. She was supposed to print the truth, not lies and conspiracies." Then it dawned on her. "It all comes down to me, doesn't it?" Will this ever end? She wondered.

"Yes, I agree and the Agency is working on it, but in the meantime, you should be on your guard at all times," Alex said worried about her.

"I understand and I'll take your advice," Kara said then headed back to Jimmy's room. She watched him sleep through the glass panel. "Clark wanted me to break up with him," she whispered without preamble.

Alex was stunned. "He did, but why?"

"Look at him. If not for me and my mistake, he wouldn't be lying in a hospital, suffering from wounds caused by his association with me."

"Kara, that's not true. You saved his life that day. The kidnapper wanted scoops to further his career and so did Donna. None of this was your fault."

"I know but," she hesitated. Still staring at him, she whispered, "He said he loved me and I love him too."

"Oh, honey," Alex said happy for her, but she didn't look happy. "What is it?"

"I guess a part of me will always feel as if he would be better off without me. But then there's this other part, the larger part; it speaks to me and I can't ignore it, not anymore." She said becoming emotional.

Alex took her by the shoulders. "Listen to it, Kara, and everything will work out."

She believed her. "I hope so, and thank you, Alex."

Alex put her arm around her shoulder. They turned back to Jimmy's room and watched him sleep.

Then moments later, he murmured her name but only Kara heard it. She turned to her sister. "Go ahead."

Kara came inside and took his hand. He didn't wake up.

~o~o~

_A week later:_

Jimmy returned to the office ready to get back to work. His ribs were fine, his eye was much better, but the doctors assured him that he would be his old self in another week. He was stiff but otherwise in good health. Kara was with him when he came back.

She helped him get settled then she kissed his cheek. "Are you Okay?" He was quiet. "Are you sure it's not too soon for you to come back? I mean," she stopped when he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

She held up her arms. "Sorry, I'm doing it again; aren't I?"

"Yes, you are. Kara its sweet but the mother-hen role is not working for you."

"Okay, I'll stop," she said pouting a little.

Now he felt contrite, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked it at first. Once he left the hospital, Kara refused to go home. She stayed with him for several days, cooking for him, practically feeding him, but he drew the line there, but the nights were the worst.

He wanted to make love to her something fierce, but of course he couldn't do it. His ribs were killing him and he didn't want to take medication, but he had to, which completely knocked him out. Kara didn't mind of course, but he still felt awful about it.

Now that he was feeling better and his ribs weren't as sore, he approached a delicate subject with her. "Kara, I'm sorry if I snapped, but you know why I'm feeling this way; don't you?"

"Of course, I do and I said it before and I'll say it again. It doesn't matter. You're healing nicely and in due time you'll be yourself again and we'll be together just like before."

"I hope so," he said.

She frowned. "Was there something else?" He seemed troubled.

"Did you tell your cousin what you decided about us?"

She bowed her head. "No, not yet."

"Are you going to tell him?" She was silent. "Kara, you know how he feels about lying and keeping secrets."

"I know that, and I will tell him in due time."

He frowned, but he didn't want to push her. "Alright, Kara, but don't wait too long."

"I won't," she said. She didn't want to leave him. "Well, I guess I'll get to work."

He chuckled. "You do that."

"I'll see you later." She left him alone. She shut the door and leaned against it. She then decided to talk to Clark outside for privacy. On the rooftop, he accepted the call.

"Kara, is that you?"

"Yes, Clark, it's me," she replied. There was a pause. "I have something to tell you."

"Kara, I know about Jimmy." Clark saw the news story. "How is he?"

"He's fine, he's back at work and he's going to be alright."

Clark breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm happy to hear it." He paused for a moment. "I know how you found him. Do you want to tell me or do I need to ask?"

"You know?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, I know. It was his heartbeat, wasn't it?"

"But how did you know?" Then it dawned on her. "That's how you find Lois; isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"That's incredible. I couldn't believe it at first, but the sound. I can still hear it. It's soothing in a strange sort of way." Kara was rambling a bit.

"I know what you're feeling, Kara."

"Then you know I can't give him up; I can't and I won't. I love him, Clark. Please don't ask me to give him up. Please don't." She was about to cry.

"Kara, listen to me. I know you love him. I saw it that first day; I know."

"Then if you knew that I loved him, how could you say that to me? Give him up? I don't understand."

"Kara, it's going to happen again and maybe again after that. Each time, it will make you doubt being with him. You may even doubt your feelings and whether letting him go is what's best for him even though it could kill you."

"Oh, I see," she whispered about to cry again.

"Kara, I'm not going to tell you what to do. It was wrong of me to try and do that and I'm sorry." He paused to gather his thoughts. "You're an adult and you're in love. It's your decision, but you can't make that decision unless to talk to him. You can do it, Kara. I know it will hurt both of you but you have to."

There was a pause. "Alright, I'll talk to him but not until he's stronger."

"That's probably best. Call me if you need to talk."

"I will and thank you, Clark."

"Good bye, Kara. I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up.

~o~o~

_High over the skies of National City:_

Hoping to clear her head, Kara didn't immediately return to the office, but took care of a few emergencies. It was difficult to concentrate because all she could think of was Jimmy and how much she loved him, but she may have to let him go. Twenty minutes later, still in the sky, she had made her decision.

She really needed to talk to him, but he was very busy. After being away for a week, he seemed overwhelmed, but of course, he wouldn't complain. She watched him closely and he seemed to be doing fine, talking with his assistant, then minutes later, Cat came to meet with him as well.

She then sat down and sent him a text that she had an emergency and if wouldn't mind covering for her. But she would meet with him at his place after work around 6:00 pm.

A few minutes later, he sent her a text that he would cover for her and he couldn't wait to see her tonight.

No decision made, Kara went flying again. It cleared her head, but deep down, she knew what she would do.

There truly was no other answer.

~o~o~

_Later at Jimmy's apartment:_

Taking a deep breath, Kara knocked on his door. "Hey," he said feeling a bit awkward. She seemed distant. Now he was worried. "Is everything alright?"

"Hi, Jimmy," she greeted him. She x-rayed him. "You're healing Okay; I can see it."

"Yes, Kara, I'm much better." He watched her move further inside and then headed to the kitchen. He followed her.

"Are you hungry? I thought we could go out to eat," Jimmy said.

"No, I'm not hungry," she replied. Sometimes he forgets that she doesn't eat as often as humans do.

"Well, I was about to have a cup of coffee. It's hot."

"Sure, I'll have a cup." She took a seat at the breakfast bar. After giving her the coffee, they sipped their coffee in silence for a minute or two.

"Jimmy," she whispered.

"Kara," he whispered.

"You start," Jimmy said.

"I spoke to Clark about us," she tentatively began.

"Oh, and what did he say this time?" Jimmy asked beginning to doubt Clark's interference in their lives.

Kara picked up on his mood. "He means well."

He sighed. "I know he does. He's worried about us and to be honest, I am too."

"You are?" Kara asked and now she was worried.

He took her hand. "Yeah, I am. I know how much you care. I feel it every time we're together in the same room or if we glance at each other. It's there for everyone to see. It will be difficult for us to work together and not show our feelings, but I cherish those moments, Kara; I do."

"I do too. It means everything." Her eyes watered.

"It does, and I don't want to lose you." He paused. "Did he say it again; to break up with me?" he asked and held his breath.

"No, he apologized for what he said. He knows that we're adults and we have to make up our own minds about how we feel and how we want to live our lives."

He was relieved, but he needed to know. "Have you changed your mind? I thought everything was settled," Jimmy asked. She seemed unsure about all of it.

She stood up and began to walk. Being this close to him is clouding her judgment.

"I don't want to hear this do I?"

She turned to him. "I'm sorry, Jimmy, for changing my mind, but I wanted to be sure and I didn't want to hurt you. You've been through so much and I feel terrible about that."

"I don't understand. Is it over?" He couldn't look at her; his eyes watered.

"He almost killed you, Jimmy. You could have died because of me. I can't deal with that," she whispered as a stray tear slid down her cheek.

He came over to her and pulled her close. "It's Okay; don't cry."

She clutched him to her tightly. Jimmy felt her pain. It tore his heart in two. He would have to let her go. How could he possibly go on without her? Seeing her every day and not be able to touch her, hold her, see her smile or glance at him with a longing expression that mirrored his own.

Holding him close gave Kara strength and determination knowing in her heart that they had to try. She needed him in her life, but seeing in the hospital how hurt he was almost broke her. She didn't want to break up with him but they needed each other and she didn't think she could go on without him.

Kara then became firm in her decision to keep him in her life. She couldn't predict the future and neither could he, but to live our lives that way made no sense. All they needed was now, this minute, and she wanted him with her all the time, year after year; month after month no matter what the future may hold or how long it lasts.

But before she could speak again, he had to say a few things. He touched her cheek. "Kara, I know you love me. But being a couple takes a lot of work. You and I together feels right. I know you're confused about staying with me, loving me, but I think we can do this. I don't want to be apart, just being friends, and," he said, but she touched his lips to stop him.

"Jimmy, I know because I feel the same way," she stopped when he pulled away.

"You do?" His heart lifted as if it were soaring up into the sky with Kara beside him.

"Yes, I do," she whispered eyes shining as she stared at him.

"Kara, what are you doing to me? Are you attempting to make me go insane?" He was only half-joking.

"No, I don't think so," she replied and smiled at him.

He pulled her close and then he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, opening her mouth inviting him in. They both moaned as more kisses were exchanged, tongues touched and twirled and then he picked her up.

"Jimmy, put me down. You're not completely healed," Kara breathed, but then she put her arms around his neck holding him close.

"I'm healed enough," he stated firmly.

She kissed him again. He walked into the bedroom, set her down and looked into her eyes. They began to undress slowly.

"Kara, this is it; no more thinking things through; no more back and forth; Okay?" But he had to know. "What changed your mind?"

"I do love you, Jimmy. Being apart or pretending that we don't care, it wasn't going to work, not for us. But the real reason was I can't imagine my life without you, and I could tell you didn't want to reveal how hurt you were by my decision to break up with you."

"Yes, I was deeply hurt, Kara, but you're right. To see you every day and realize that all we could be was friends, it tore me it up inside and didn't know what to say." His eyes watered. He touched her shoulder, needing to touch her.

After undressing, they were naked in bed underneath the covers, their legs entwined, touching hip to thigh and finally, nose to nose. After a few kisses, Kara looked him in the eye.

"Oh, Jimmy, you were willing to let me go because you love me?" She smiled through her tears.

He touched her cheek. "Yes, I was. You know I love you and I want you to be happy Kara."

"Neither of us would be happy, Jimmy; I know that now." She paused as she stared at him. "We will make this work, you and me together. We can do this."

"Do you honestly mean that?" He whispered hoping she meant it this time.

"Yes, I do and I won't change my mind, I promise."

He was so relieved, but then he thought of her rescue of him. Something seemed off about it. "Kara, you never said how you found me," Jimmy said curiously.

"Oh, that, well, I didn't want to freak you out."

"What do you mean?"

She touched his chest directly over his heart. "This is how I found you; I heard your heartbeat, Jimmy," she replied. At his utterly shocked expression, she continued, "I've never heard a heartbeat before not while I was flying and looking for someone. It happened so suddenly and unexpectedly, that I almost fell out of the sky."

He shook his head amazed at what she just said. "Is this normal? I don't remember Clark ever mentioning it."

"It's rare and extraordinary because it only happens when the one you love is in danger."

"Really, so your love found me," he stated in awe of this amazing woman.

"Yeah, I guess you could put that way," she said and leaned into him her head to his chest. "I always hear it, Jimmy, not just now, but all the time," she admitted.

He frowned. "All the time, even at work, or," he couldn't finish.

"Yes, all the time. But I'm used to it now. It's kind of soothing. I love it actually." She paused then she pulled away. "Do you know what this means?" At his confused expression, she continued. "It means that no matter where you are I'll find you; I'll find you."

"Oh Kara," he whispered and pulled her close. He rolled her onto her back and then the loving began. After a few minutes, he stopped kissing her as thoughts of their near break-up entered his mind.

"I don't think you know how blessed I feel being with you and loving you."

"I think I do because I feel the same way about you." She pulled him closer. "I'd almost given up on finding you, but you barged into my life and I couldn't ignore you. You know I tried."

His chest rumbled. "I did too, but it didn't work."

She chuckled. "No, it didn't."

Then they kissed; no more talking. Jimmy stared at his love amazed at how lucky he was to have a woman like Kara in his bed every night. He pushed her hair out of her eyes and stared at her lips, then leaned down and slanted his mouth against hers. Kara melted as she pulled him closer kissing him back.

Kara's hands refused to be still. They roamed over his body touching his broad shoulders, arms, and his flat stomach. Jimmy was so excited; it just slipped out. "You like what you see?" She nodded unable to do much else. "Touch me."

She would do anything if he just kept looking at her like that. She reached down and touched his erection moving her hand over the tip, and felt the moisture there. She licked her lips. Jimmy closed his eyes. Kara enjoyed it a lot and apparently, he did as well, but she couldn't resist him. She began at his chest then down over his stomach and then she touched her lips to the tip of his erection and it twitched against her lips. She became bolder stroking him with her tongue and hand. Jimmy moaned and moved his hips in time with her hand. He was in heaven. It felt so good, but he was fast approaching the edge and he wanted to be inside of her before that happened.

"My turn," he whispered. Kara closed her eyes opened her legs wider and then his talented tongue worked its magic. She tried to be still, but it was impossible. Her hips lifted off the bed, moving with the rhythm of his lips and tongue. "Oh yes," she managed to say.

Jimmy could feel it and he was ready for her. Kissing his way up her body slowly from hip to chest making her mad with wanting him. When his lips and tongue pulled and sucked at her nipples, her back arched loving the feeling so much. She needed to kiss him then she pulled his head up and kissed him deeply thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Kara couldn't think about anything. He was in control of her body and she wanted him to do whatever he wanted with her. Minutes later, he wouldn't wait anymore. After adding the condom, he entered her with a smooth glide and clutched her tighter against him, pushing and thrusting inside. Kara lifted her legs and arms pulling him closer. Soon, they were climbing to that peak and they both reached it together kissing and caressing each other and landed safely in each other's arms.

Several minutes passed, as Jimmy stroked her hair and arms. "Are you alright? I got a little carried away." She didn't respond. "Kara?"

Kara pulled her mind back from oblivion. "Hum, what did you say?"

"Never mind, go to sleep. I love you," Jimmy whispered kissing her temple and holding her tight.

"I love you too," she whispered snuggling against his chest.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Breathe Again_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: Kara's indecision nearly drove me crazy as well. However, I understand her reasons. She never wanted to hurt Jimmy, but love can be a little selfish, but it's admirable too. Kara wants to be happy but how will that love affect someone else? I hope you enjoyed it. I have one last chapter. Please review or a kudo would be nice too. Thanks for reading everyone. Come back in a few days. Thanks again.


	8. Choose Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter. I may pick this up again at mid-season or sooner. In this final part, Kara and James are moving forward with their lives. It will be an adjustment, but they're ready and willing to take that jump into a serious relationship. A glimpse into the future is also coming up. Read and find out where the future will lead them! :D

 

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/babettew54003/1f946513-a657-479a-8a02-2abdf13743f2_zps4jhvgvzs.png.html)

_Chapter 8: Choose Each Other_

_Still in Jimmy's apartment_ :

It was nearly dawn and the young lovers were awake both thinking about their lives, how they had changed from being loners too afraid to let anyone in, but that was not the case anymore. Jimmy and Kara were also talking about their feelings that first few weeks after he arrived in National City. Kara smiled remembering.

When he spoke of watching her do her job, how she interacted with her co-workers and how open and honest she was with everyone, including Ms. Grant, but she never realized he was watching her just as she was watching him.

"When we first met, I looked at you, really looked at you. Then I began to wonder what you were thinking about me, you know, you and me together? And then I realized that I never stopped thinking about it." She paused and stared at him, needing to be closer.

He read her mind, then he clutched her to him tightly and then he kissed her passionately. He was a good man, extremely handsome, and entirely too good for her. He was a wonderful person, so why else would her cousin send him to her?

He kissed her deeply, but he wanted more, so much more. Kara melted against him and kissed him back. After a minute of passionate kisses, she whispered, still worried about him,

"Jimmy?" Kara barely managed to say still worried about his health.

"I'm fine, Kara," he said and smiled at her. Kara sighed as he took her into his arms as they touched skin to skin, hip to the thigh and finally mouth to mouth, as passion burst to sweet life between them. She ran her fingers over shoulders, neck and arms.

He had to say it, then, "You're so beautiful. I love you, Kara."

"I love you too," she said, knowing deep inside that he needed to make love to her and she needed him too. His mouth closed over hers once again. Her lips parted under the pressure of his tongue as it slipped inside her mouth, demanding a response. She responded to his passionate kisses, so welcome like a summer rain.

He kissed her thoroughly, as she came into his arms whimpering her need. His lips moved down her neck where he sucked lightly at her skin, and she tilted her head to the side to give him more access.

Kara knew his need, felt his hunger in the intensity of his kisses. His excited moans and rapid breathing fueled her own desire and she clung to him, trying to pull him closer. His fingers moved to her center, as Kara gasped into his mouth and arched her back. "Jimmy, please!"

Those words, coupled with her tugging motion on his erection, finally galvanized him into action. After adding the condom, he positioned himself at the entrance of her body and thrust home in one smooth glide. Then he was kissing her again, his mouth slanting across hers in a deep, consuming kiss as he began to move slowly in and out of her lush body.

He loved her, needed her with every fiber of his being and knowing that she returned that love with equal intensity made his heart swell with unparalleled joy. Making love to Kara was never far from his mind, and yet the pleasure he experienced seemed sweeter each time. His body moved at just the right angle to pleasure her and him, as hearts pounding, lungs straining, they began that climb until they reached the highest peak, soaring together through the heavens.

Finally spent, he lowered his weight to rest gently on top of her, pressing tender kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids. As their breathing returned to normal, they lay together her head on his chest and their legs entwined. She had always been in awe of their lovemaking, but she couldn't find the words to describe what had just happened.

"Are you Okay?" She whispered when he hadn't said anything.

"I'm a little speechless," he replied still a bit dazed.

She chuckled and pulled him closer. "Me too."

Sighing into her hair, he murmured. "I'd almost given up, Kara."

"I guess we're a lot alike. It's not for us to give up, Jimmy, and I'm so glad we didn't."

"Yeah, I am too," he said.

Tender kisses were exchanged and soon, they let sleep take them.

~o~o~

Morning came and Kara had to leave for an emergency. After she had left the shower, his hands behind his head, he watched her get ready for work.

"I could get used to this," he whispered still watching her.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jimmy was unsure about this. "Well, I cleared out a few drawers for you," he began, but her mouth was agape. He quickly changed his tune. "It's just you're here almost every night and a few change of clothes could save time, that's all," he finished and shrugged.

She was fully dressed now, and then it dawned on her, he wants me to move in with him, although he hadn't actually said it. "Well, now that I think about it, that's a good idea. Thanks Jimmy."

"You're welcome." He shrugged but didn't say any more.

She watched him for a moment then she sat down next to him. "Jimmy, I," she hesitated.

He sat up and moved her hair behind her ear. "I know you do."

She smiled at him. "I got to go." She kissed him quick then she was gone.

~o~o~

 _Later that morning at the office:_  
  
Now Jimmy was worried. He should have known better. Giving her a few drawers in the bedroom, but she knew what he meant, and it was a stupid thing to do. He knew her well enough to know that pushing that kind of a change so early in their relationship had been a dumb idea. He came out of his office and she just arrived with Ms. Grant's coffee order.

Awkward smiles for a moment then they went about their business. He had a meeting and she had to deliver coffee, but then Kara walked over to him.

"I just heard something; can you cover for me?" Kara asked.

"Of course, go, go!" He replied.

"I'll see you later," she said. After delivering her coffee, she left the office. Jimmy's eyes followed her until she was gone.

He was a little late for his meeting with Ms. Grant. Jimmy knocked on her door and walked inside. Other staff members from his department were there waiting for him.

"Glad you could join us, James," Cat said with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said and took a seat.

Cat sighed and got right to the point. "I called this meeting because staff changes are in order."

Jimmy frowned. An hour later, he left her office with a smile on his face.

Kara took that moment to come back. He inwardly smiled wanting to tell her, but he decided not to.

Then before he controls his thoughts, images of private celebrations, the wine would flow, kisses will be given freely, and then. Someone touched his shoulder. It was her.

"Where did you go just then?" Kara asked. She watched him carefully. "Oh dear," she murmured. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing; nothing is wrong; everything is fine," he rambled then pulled his thoughts back from making love to her. It was difficult, but he managed.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight."

"Sure, see you later," he said and went into his office.

Frowning at his retreating back, she got back to work.

~o~o~

 _Later that day, still at the station:_  
  
Cat had just left the conference room after a meeting and there they were; hot gossip of the day. She shook her head, went back into her office and sent them each an email.

An hour later, they were back in the conference room. "Well, something to tell me?"

They glanced at each other. "Kara and I, we, we're a couple. We're dating," Jimmy admitted.

"I knew that," Cat said then crossed her arms and waited.

"There's nothing else," Kara said and glanced at Jimmy. He shrugged unsure what she was referring to, although there was that one thing.

"Is that so?" She asked with raised eyebrows. Then she walked over to a side table and pulled out Kara's portfolio. "Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?" Cat asked.

Shocked, Kara stood up. "I wondered where that went. I thought you had them," she stated and turned to Jimmy who had the decency to look the other way. "Jimmy?"

He gave in, "They were just too good, Kara."

"Sit down, Kara." She sat down. "Don't get upset with him. I asked him about you and whether you would be a fit for an entry-level position as a 'production artist' and," she said and let that hang.

Kara's eyes brightened. "A production artist; me?" She asked and touched her chest.

"Yes, you," Cat replied. "These are good, Kara, excellent work."

"Thanks, Ms. Grant," Kara said. She turned to Jimmy and smiled at him.

Cat shook her head, but they were cute, very cute. "We'll try it for a few months. James will be your contact."

"Jimmy, I mean Mr. Olsen will be my boss?" She asked and inwardly smiled.

"Yes, you will report to him." She paused. "You do know what a production artist does; don't you?"

"Yes I know," she replied firmly.

"Good, now get out of here," Cat said and waved them away. They left the conference room. Once at her desk, she was quiet thinking about working with him closely.

Jimmy was worried. It was hard to read her sometimes. "Are you mad?"

"No, just very excited, and a little shocked too," she said and smiled extremely happy.

"I was stunned myself. I'm glad you accepted her offer," he said. After staring at each other for a moment, he said, "Well, we should meet in my office in ten minutes and we'll go over your … Ummm … duties."

"Yes, sir, I'll be there."

He smiled at her calling him 'Sir.' "I'll see you then." He turned and walked away.

Kara sighed and watched his body move in such a way that she had to turn her head and pretend to be busy. Then before she could pull them back, thoughts of private celebrations, wine, loving kisses and caresses, then, "Damn." She sat up straighter.

Ten minutes later, they were in his office, behind the locked door and they were kissing.

After a few minutes, he had to force himself to pull his lips away. "We should talk about your duties, Kara; it's important."

"Of course, but just one more kiss?"

"Okay, just one more," he said and they kissed. "God, Kara, I'm going crazy."

"I hope so," she said smiled at his twinkling eyes.

"Not today," he said and pulled her arms from around his neck. He directed her to a chair. She sat down.

He went back to his desk. "Now, here are your duties." He handed her a sheet of paper.

Kara read it in seconds. "I know all of this." Then she noticed the salary; her eyes bugged out. It was double from what she was currently making.

"Kara, look at me. This job is critical. Your duties include not only your knowledge of graphic design, technical and computer skills but also to ensure that the product meets the client's expectations. You'll technically be the last person to touch the project before it is published." He paused. "It's an important job, but I think you're ready."

"I'm ready, Jimmy, I mean Mr. Olsen," she replied.

He chuckled. "You can call me Jimmy when we're alone."

She released a breath. "Thanks."

"Okay, why don't we head down to the production offices; its a few floors down."

"A few floors down, but when will I see you?"

"In weekly meetings, at breakfast, hopefully," he wiggled his eyebrows, "at lunch, at dinner, at my apartment, on dates, in my bedroom, you know and other places if you agree?" He smiled at her.

She chuckled at his expression. "Well, I can think of a lot of places," she said and smiled in return.

He was getting hot under the collar; he changed that line of thought. "Ms. Danvers, please walk this way."

"I don't think I can," she replied. Giggling behind her hand, she followed him. He gave her a stern look before opening the door.

"You asked for it, and you know what I mean."

Kara cleared her throat. Then she looked him up and down. "I'm counting on it."

He groaned to himself then opened the door. Kara followed him.

Once in the elevator, they were alone. She glanced at him; he glanced at her. Then they were kissing repeatedly.

The elevator dinged. They jumped apart.

Walking down the hall, it was back to business as usual.

~o~o~

_Epilogue:_

S _even months later in Metropolis:  
_

It was late evening and Lois and Clark were working late. Clark had just received an email from Kara. She had news. They were moving in together. Lois leaned over his shoulder and read the email.

"That's not a surprise," Lois commented. She glanced at his face and he was smiling. "You're a sly one, Mr. Kent."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me. You knew this would happen."

He turned from his computer. "Lois, I had no idea they would fall in love."

"I don't believe you," Lois said and waited.

He sighed; she caught him. "Alright, I admit it. Jimmy is special to both of us and Kara, well, she's special too, and I thought," he hesitated.

"You were match-making; I can't believe it."

"Well, they are perfect for each other. Jimmy was introverted, alone in his life, and after what happened with Donna and with Lucy, well," he hesitated.

"It's strange you would say that, Clark. You convinced Kara that she could hurt him and that she wasn't ready for that type of relationship." She paused as his look. "You apologized to her; didn't you?"

"Yes, I apologized. Kara is all grown up. She was ready to take on a tremendous responsibility. Not only being a superhero but as a young lady too; it's a big step," he continued. "But I just hope they've worked everything out. It will be tough, but I have faith they will endure."

She shook her head at him. "I have that faith too." She watched for a moment. "You're truly something Mr. Kent."

He smiled. "I like to think so."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Please don't let this swell your head. It's big enough already." Clark smiled but didn't say anything.

After logging off, he walked over to her desk, she logged off, ready for quiet evening. "Ready?" He asked.

"Always," she murmured then he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

She pulled away then they headed out. Once in the elevator, she read him like a book. "They'll be okay; don't worry" she said.

"I guess I'll always worry about them. I want them to be happy; that's all."

"They are happy Clark." She paused. "Were you still thinking of asking her to join the League?"

"Yeah, I was, but I don't know," he thoughtfully replied.

"Well, there's no harm in asking," Lois said.

"No, no harm in asking," he agreed.

~o~o~

A week later, Kara and Jimmy headed to Metropolis, and checked into a hotel a few blocks from the Planet. He dropped their bags and walked over to the window. The Daily Planet globe was visible from their window.

"This is weird, being back here," he commented.

"I can imagine," Kara whispered and put her arms around from behind. "I know you miss it."

"Yeah, I do," he said and sighed.

She came to stand in front of him. "But?" She waited.

He chuckled and put his arms around her waist. "I'm so glad I took that job at CatCo," he whispered and then he kissed her. She kissed him back.

After a minute, he pulled away. "And?"

She chuckled. "I'm glad too."

Minutes later, the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello."

"Hello, Jimmy," Clark said. "Lois and I are downstairs."

"We'll be right down," Jimmy said and hung up.

Once in the lobby, Jimmy and Kara were welcomed with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Look at you two," Lois commented. "I'm so happy for you both," she said. They looked wonderful and so happy. It was very clear to both her and Clark.

"Thanks, Lois," Kara said. "I have to say that you two look fantastic."

Lois put her around Clark's waist. "We're happy, truly happy."

"Shall we?" Clark asked and pointed to the hotel restaurant. Once seated and lunch was ordered, Clark got right to the point.

"Have you thought about my question, Kara?"

She took a deep breath. "I have thought about it and Jimmy and I have made a decision."

"Oh?" He asked one eyebrow rose into his hair.

"Well, yes, Jimmy and I are in a committed relationship and we talk about everything. This is a significant decision for both of us."

"I see, well, what did you decide?" Clark asked.

"I don't think I'm ready, Clark. It hasn't been that long since I revealed myself, not even a year, and I don't want to make any mistakes that could jeopardize anyone's safety." Kara was thinking about the set-ups.

"Kara, I understand what you're saying, but we will have your back. You shouldn't worry about that," Clark said.

Kara glanced at Jimmy. He could see she was considering the idea. "Maybe you could try it for a few months?" Jimmy asked although he didn't want to be away from her.

"Does that mean we would be apart for weeks or months at a time?" Kara asked dreading the idea.

They stared at each other. Lois and Clark glanced at each other.

"It's a difficult decision." Lois paused. "Oh, the food's here." They ate in relative silence.

Midway through the meal, Jimmy spoke up. "Kara, I know what this means to you." She frowned then swallowed her food.

"Not as much as being with you," she said.

"You know I love you; right?" She nodded. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. You know how much you love it, a new challenge, meeting superheroes who want to do good just like you, and I don't think you can turn this down."

Her eyes watered. "But I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too," he said. "But who says you can't pop in every now and then?"

She giggled. "Yeah, you're amazing and I love you."

"Yeah, I know," he said and leaned in for a kiss.

Clark cleared his throat. "I guess that's settled. When can you start?"

"I don't know," Kara said. "My boss will have to approve my temporary leave, and," she started. She smiled at her boyfriend.

"Your boss will be Okay without you," Jimmy said.

"Well, I don't know, it is a pretty important job, you know," Kara said and smiled again.

Lois and Clark rolled their eyes. "Finish eating you two. I have something to show you," Clark said. They smiled at the happy couple.

~o~o~

A little while later, they left the restaurant and headed to Watchtower.

After receiving a tour, Kara was in awe of what she could see.

Lois and Clark stood back and watched them move around the massive space.

"Is this temporary?" Jimmy asked and looked over the equipment.

"It's temporary, for now," Clark replied.

"But where is everyone?" Kara asked.

"All over the world and in outer space, probably," Clark replied.

"Did you say outer space?" Kara asked a bit surprised and a bit giddy thinking about it.

Lois glanced at her watch. "Clark, we need to head back to the office."

"Okay, guys we have to leave. You can stay here for a while, but we'll see you both at the Planet first thing in the morning and then we'll go over more details."

"Okay, we'll see guys tomorrow," Kara said and watched them leave.

Jimmy turned to her. "Well, are you still Okay with all of this?"

"Yeah, as long as we can see each other now and then," Kara replied.

"Oh, we will, and I'll look forward to it," he whispered and then he kissed her.

She kissed him back. After a minute, she pulled away. "Thank you, Jimmy."

He was confused. "For what?"

"For loving me and understanding me and why I'm here, but I know I put you through hell not being able to make up my mind or," she started.

He stopped her with a kiss. After a minute, he rested his forehead against hers. "Kara, I was willing to wait forever if I had to."

Her eyes watered. "How did I get so lucky?"

"We're both lucky," he replied then he kissed her deeply.

"Yeah, we are," she agreed between kisses.

~o~o~

_National City, a few days later:_

Kara was thinking about Clark's offer to join Justice League, but being in National City was what she enjoyed the most. Being close to Jimmy didn't hurt either, but Supergirl's life specifically the rumors about Jimmy Olsen were now rampant. Photos of them after she had left him at the hospital surfaced on the Internet. Eyewitness accounts also surfaced.

Kara and Jimmy knew about this but didn't take it seriously until one day, she told him about the rumors. He seemed unconcerned but this is something that was always in the back of her mind, especially the incident when he had almost died. She would never forget that night, and now that they were living together, she had to be extremely careful about leaving their apartment and being involved with a rescue as Supergirl.

Jimmy convinced her that they didn't have to worry about any of that. Kara sighed but assured him that if his heart rate spiked or she didn't know where he was at all times she would feel better about all of it.

Then the Mayor contacted Jimmy hoping to reach Supergirl. The city wanted to honor her with a key to the city. At their apartment that evening, Jimmy told her about it. She was thrilled but Jimmy was worried.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked.

"Kara, you know I'm thrilled for you, but I can't be there for you."

Kara seemed confused. "But I don't understand. Are you talking about the rumors about you and me, I mean, Supergirl?"

"Yes, I am," he stated and looked away.

She came closer. "I admit I'm worried too. And with this new Justice League," she began.

"What, have you changed your mind about that?"

"Yes, I have and because of all of these rumors, I think I should stay here with you to protect you." At his confused expression, she tried to explain. She took his hand. "Please don't get upset, but I've thought of nothing else since we came home, and I can't leave especially if that means months away from you." She reached up to touch his lips to stop him from speaking. "I won't change my mind. You're far too important to me. I love you and I can't let anything happen to you."

He sighed and pulled her close. How could he say no to that? He would miss her terribly, but it's not right that she should give up her dream of working with her cousin. He knew how much it meant to her; she had told him so months ago. He tried to be strong and pulled her tighter against him then he pulled away.

"Kara, I understand what you mean, I do, but when we decided to stay together, it didn't mean that you would stay here to protect me. We did it because we understood each other, and how important it was to be ourselves, so I can't let you do it and," he hesitated.

She watched him carefully. "What else were you going to say?"

"I can take care of myself. Please don't worry about me. I don't want you to look at me years from now and feel regret or hate or," he couldn't finish.

She sighed. "I could never hate you and I'll never regret being with you, loving you. I'll never regret it." Her eyes watered.

He wiped away a stray tear. "So you'll reconsider Clark's offer?"

After a moment, she replied, "Yes, I will."

~o~o~

_A few weeks later, Kara and Jimmy's apartment:_

Kara hung up the phone with her cousin. Clark had just informed her that the League would take a bit more time to come together. Kara didn't know what to think. She then told him that she had decided not to join the League, at least not at this time, but if the offer were still open sometime in the future, she would think about it. Clark understood.

Jimmy came out of the kitchen. Kara was on the sofa apparently deep in thought about something. "Who was that on the phone?"

"It was Clark. The League isn't coming together as he had hoped."

He watched her carefully. "Are you relieved or disappointed?" He sat down next to her.

She instinctively went into his arms. "Relieved, actually."

He told her the truth. "I am too."

She pulled away. "But I thought you wanted me to join the League."

"Yes, I did, but," he began.

"You wanted it for me," she said.

"Yeah, I did, but there's always the future," he said trying to be upbeat.

"The future," she repeated.

He raised her chin. "Our future."

She smiled. "Yes, our future."

Then they kissed sweetly, but then with more passion.

 _The end!_  
  
~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Love Only Knows_ , Josh Groban.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Kara and Jimmy as a couple didn't seem like a stretch to me. I sensed something more between them and I think you did too. Thanks for reading. I may pick up this story later in the year after the pilot drops or at mid-season. On the other hand, start a new one, who knows. Please review this final chapter. A kudo/favorite would be nice too. Thank you.


End file.
